


Tout le monde a un point de non-retour

by MiniLucy_Stilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Stiles Stilinski, Void Stiles
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniLucy_Stilinski24/pseuds/MiniLucy_Stilinski24
Summary: Stiles se retrouve dans le salon des McCall, le visage baissé, vide d'expression, les autres tentent de le sauver. Mais y a-t-il toujours quelque chose à sauver?





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles fixa le sol, attendant que les événements se passent. Au loin Scott et Deaton parlaient à voix basse en le regardant, il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'ils parlaient de lui. Il ne pouvait pas parler, sinon il se donnerai à cœur joie de leur retourner à tous, le cerveau.

Il avait froid, plus froid encore que les jours précédents. Il avait pensé que reprendre contrôle de son corps allait le rendre meilleur, qu'il serait dans un état meilleur, il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela rendrait le vide en lui encore plus grand et effrayant. Il se sentait comme plongé dans une baignoire glacée, et croyait le il savait de quoi il parlait il avait déjà fait l’expérience. Il s'était acharné nuit et jour dans son esprit mon combattre le nogitsune et reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur son corps, résultat il se retrouvait dans la maison de so "meilleur ami" incapable de bougé à cause de poison de Kanima et impossible de parlé à cause de l'adhésif sur sa bouche. Il était incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à la tournure des événements et à la haine qu'il ressentait pour le monde entier.   
Ses derniers espoirs étaient partis en fumée au moment où il s'était réveillé. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, le Nogitsune lui avait prit quelque chose et il s'avait qu'il ne le retrouverait plus jamais. C'était comme si le renard avait prit tous les bons souvenirs et les bonnes pensées hors de lui et lui avait laissé tous les sentiments négatif qu'il avait refoulé les deux dernières années. Il s'était réveillé en pensant être enfin libéré de cette prise, mais la haine qui le consumait l'empêchait de penser que cette liberté existait vraiment, la rage le brûlait de l'intérieur, il voulait brûler le monde qui l'entourait et faire souffrir ceux qui était la cause de ce mal être.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, pour laisser entrer les deux personnes que tout le monde attendait. Lydia fit un signe de tête à Scott, lui signalant que tout allait bien. Peter la suivant malgré lui, pour aider encore une fois le groupe d’adolescents. Ils étaient vachement désespérés pour l'appeler à l'aide. Mais Scott aimait voir le bien en tout le monde, n'est ce pas? Alors le voilà à demander l'aide d'un criminel sociopathe, pour sauver son meilleur ami des griffes de la possession, sans même savoir que celui-ci n'avait plus rien à sauver. 

Pitoyable. C'était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il les voyait faire. Faire confiance à Peter Hale était la chose la plus stupide qu'ils puissent faire. L'hommes avait profiter d'eux à chaque fois qu'ils lui avait demander son aide et avait tenté de s'en prendre à l'alpha pour le pouvoir. Quand est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin apprendre? 

Ils finiraient tous mort si Scott continuait comme ça, mais personne ne semblait avoir les couilles de lui en parler.  
Il leva les yeux vers Peter qui le regardait avec curiosité, fixant ses yeux vide d'expression, la noirceur ayant remplis l'ambre et la chaleur que tout le monde connaissait. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait avec ses cernes, son teint pâle, ses cheveux plus décoiffés que jamais, il s'était vu dans le miroir, et Peter ne l'avait pas vu progressivement devenir celui qu'il était maintenant alors le contraste n'était que plus visible pour lui.

L'homme était rarement dans les environs et avait beaucoup mieux à faire que de traîner avec une bande d'adolescents qui ne pouvait même pas le supporter et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. C'est pour cette raison que Stiles avait toujours su quand il préparait quelque chose. Des qu'il pouvait les éviter il le faisait, mais si il était toujours dans les environ à essayer de gagner la confiance de Scott c'était qu'il avait un petit plan en tête, mais encore une fois personne ne sembla le remarquer à part peut-être Lydia qui tout comme lui n'avait jamais rien dit ni fait à part surveiller les geste de l'homme.

Sa force vitale était aspirée par le renard, il semblait mourir petit à petit et il le savait, pourtant, il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi fort, aussi.. en contrôle. Il ne voulait plus se battre contre ça, il en avait marre de subir ce qu'il vivait depuis trois ans, il avait fait passer tout le monde avant lui, il devait prendre soin de lui maintenant, où il finirait par mourir de leurs erreurs, de la pression, de la folie, s'il n'était pas déjà fou. Parce-que halluciner et ne plus différencier la réalité des rêves n'était pas quelque chose que l'on définissait comme étant la normalité. Il devait se soigner mentalement et pour cela il devait s'éloigner d'eux, et dieu sait que Scott ne le laisserais pas en paix s'il ne faisait rien.

"-Peter ? Tu penses pourvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider ?" Demanda Scott, désespéré. Apparemment c'était leur dernier recours, ils n'avaient plus de solution hormis le tuer. Ce n'était pas surprenant en soi, de quoi voulaient-ils le sauver ? De lui même ? D'un renard supposé être plus intelligent que n'importe qui ? Qui avait vécu plus de mille ans, et connaissait tout mieux que tout le monde ? Ils n'avaient aucune chance, même s'il ne cracherait jamais sur l'intelligence et la perspicacité de Peter.

"-Je ne sais pas, c'est une guerre contre son esprit pas son corps, mais il semble faible, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vide." Déclara-t-il, en inspectant de prêt son visage on dirait qu'il a abandonner tout combat. 

Il était mélanger entre l'envi de lui rire au visage, et celle de lui donner un coup de boule dont il se souviendrait. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était possible à cause du bandage et du venin de Kanima.  
"-Ça pourrait le tuer... Comme ça pourrait l'aider, comme ça pourrait ne rien faire. Le résultat est indéterminable," dit-il en se retournant vers Scott et Deaton.  
"-Vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi on lui a demander son aide ? Intervint Isaac, jugeant le plus vieux du regard."  
-Si tu as une meilleur idée boucle d'or, tu peut toujours les informer, je suis sans aucun doute leur dernier choix. Répliqua Peter, provocant. 

Quelle bonne équipe ils faisaient. Aucun ne s'entendaient entre eux, personne n'aimait Peter et pourtant il était là à les aider. Il n'était pas venu sans avoir à y gagner quelque chose en retour, et il savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Il allait les laisser faire leur petit truc, avec un peu de chance le poison de Kanima serait dissipé dans peu de temps. Il savait que le poison avait une efficacité de deux heures, et il n'était pas loin du temps écoulé

"-Ma méthode est quelque peu risquée mais ça devrait le faire, s'il y a quelque chose à sauver là dedans, on devrait pouvoir y arriver."  
"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire « s'il y a quelque chose à sauver » ? Stiles est toujours là, je le sais." S'emporta Scott. Mais Peter avait mis le doigt sur leur plus gros problème. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver en lui. Ils s'en rendraient compte s'ils n'étaient pas aussi attachés sentimentalement à lui.  
Peter ne répondit pas, ne voulant surement pas débattre avec Scott, il savait que c'était peine perdue.

Sa perspicacité était un atout que la meute n'utilisait pas à son avantage, c'était dommage, mais vu leur niveau intellectuel ce n'était probablement que pour le mieux, ils se feraient vite devancer par le plus vieux. Il était le renard habillé en loup, aussi rusé que lui, et c'est ce qui faisait de lui un homme dangereux

Deaton semblait penser comme lui, car l'homme intervint pour les remettre sur le sujet principal.  
"-Quelle sorte de méthode ?" Demanda le vétérinaire, ne faisant clairement pas confiance à Peter, et le sentiment était réciproque, Peter ne le cachait pas le moins du monde.  
Celui-ci attrapa la main de Scott, appuyant sur un nerf sensible, lui faisant sortir ses griffes.  
-Ce genre de méthode.

Il haussa les sourcil pas du tout impressionné.  
Vraiment ? Ils allaient faire ça ? Rentrer dans son esprit ? Ce qu'ils allaient voir allait leur plaire. Il sourit vicieusement dans sa tête, il voulait savoir ce qui se passerait, comment ils allaient réagir, ce qu'ils feront quand ils verront qu'il n'y a rien dans sa tête. Peut-être que ça les ferais changer d'avis ? Peut-être qu'ils le tueraient après, mais qui sait, Scott ne lâcherais surement pas l'affaire, son esprit de vaillant chevalier l'empêcherait de prendre une telle décision. C'était ce que Stiles lui reprochait, il ne savait pas quand abandonner quelqu'un, sacrifier un pion pour sauver tous les autres. Parce-que la vie était un jeu, et qu'en tant qu'Alpha, Scott était le roi de l’échiquier, il devait sacrifier les pion pour gagner

Pour les prochaine minutes, Peter expliqua à Scott en quoi consistait son plan, précisant les risques qu'ils prenaient en le faisant. 

"-Cependant tu ne doit pas y aller seul, quelqu'un doit venir avec toi", dit-il en reportant son regard sur la rouquine. Stiles déplaça ses yeux vide vers la Banshee, qu'elle évita à tout prix, préférant regarder Scott. Il savait que son regard dénoué d'émotion l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose, elle avait peur de lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas spécialement, elle l'avait ignoré, s'était servi de lui, mais au fond elle était pareil que lui, elle ferais ce qu'elle peut pour ses proches et se servirait des autres pour y arriver, il avait été le pion puis la personne qu'elle voulait protéger en fonction du changement de leur relation. 

"-Lydia est une sorte d'ancre pour lui, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ils ont un lien que tu n'a pas avec lui." Déclara le vétérinaire sans le lâcher des yeux, de peur qu'il ne puisse leur échapper et tous les tuer.  
Avait-il encore une ancre ? Il ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas. Il avait sombrer, son ancienne ancre n'avait pas été assez solide. Il avait sombrer et n'avait plus besoin de personne pour avoir le contrôle sur son corps, avoir une personne pour ancre n'était pas une bonne idée, c'était instable.

Ils se mirent en place, Lydia à coté de lui, son corps tendu, comme si elle craignait qu'il se jette sur elle et commence à l'étrangler comme il l'avait fait avec son petit ami. Qui se mettrait volontairement à coté d'un renard vieux de 1000 ans ? 

"-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir vous donner autant de mal ?" Demanda Peter. Pas que ça m’intéresse vraiment mais bon, c'est risqué, et la tâche ne sera pas facile, Lydia devra venir avec toi dans son esprit, et le problème est que si elle meurt je n'aurais pas ce que je veux. 

"-Nous n'abandonnerons pas Stiles. C'est mon meilleur ami, et il a besoin de nous. Nous allons sortir cette créature de lui, et nous détruirons ce renard. Nous allons réussir." 

"-Ne soit pas aussi optimiste." Lui rappela Peter, "c'est énervant." 

Il senti les griffe de Scott dans son cou, effleurant sa peau désagréablement, la survolant comme une ombre. Il était vulnérable, mais il sentais le venin disparaître lentement, il serais bientôt libre. Il en avait marre de jouer tout ces jeux, il était temps de passer à l'action. 

"-Et si c'est juste un autre piège ?" Douta Scott.  
Bien sûr, il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi déterminé une seconde puis douter la seconde d'après. Il aurait rouler des yeux s'il ne se sentait pas aussi vide. 

"-Quand allez vous enfin me faire confiance ?" Se plaignit Peter.

"-Je parlais de lui." Le désigna Scott d'un coup de tête. 

Tous les regards retombèrent sur lui, ses yeux ne quittant toujours pas le sol, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, sans jamais cligner des yeux. On pourrait croire qu'il était mort, sa respiration semblait artificielle, elle ne se voyait même pas, ses épaules ne bougeaient pas, sa poitrine ne bougeait pas, il était aussi immobile qu'une putain de statue, et ça les effrayait.

Ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.  
"-Scott nous sommes à court de temps, c'est votre dernière chance."  
Le garçon hocha la tête, planta ses griffe de quelques millimètre dans la nuque de Stiles et Lydia. 

Il se retrouva projeté dans son esprit, dans cette salle blanche qu'il avait voulu quitter à tout prix ces derniers jours. En y prêtant vraiment attention il remarqua quelques endroits sombres dans le fond de la salle, une noirceur qui n'était pas là avant. C'était le signe que quelque chose changeait en lui, le Nogitsune n'avait pas totalement perdu. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant que ses deux amis ne le rejoigne, son esprit leur réservait des petites surprises et peut-être que l'un d'entre eux mourrait sur la route, qui sait?. Il reporta son attention sur l'ombre noir allongé sur le tronc d'arbre qui ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eaux au Nemeton.  
Il passa sa main dans le pelage noir, faisant bouger la forme étrange. La boule sombre s'allongea, laissant place à une petit renard noir, qui le regardait maintenant avec un regard mortel, aussi sombre que le sien.  
"-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai gagné, acceptes les conséquences, tu aura ce que tu veux, le chaos est de retour, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, maintenant regarde." 

A coté du petit renard, se trouvait une table de GO, recouverte de jetons blancs. Pendant les deux dernière semaines, son esprit avait été un champ de bataille. Il s'était battu pour reprendre le contrôle, mais se montrer plus rusé qu'un renard n'était pas une tâche facile. Il jouait ses pions avec précision, le monde était un jeu, chaque personne était un pion, certains son plus important que d'autre, éliminer la plus importante des pièces et vous gagnez. Il avait jouer son jeu, et avait finis par gagner il y a quelques heures. Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir quand il était ici, ce qui lui avait permis d'avoir plud d'une centaine d'heure pour mettre au point une stratégie et essayer de gagner ne serait-ce qu'une seule partie.

Il avait une logique et une intelligence hors norme, il le savait depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait prit la grosse tête, il avait toujours su où était sa place, ce qui lui permettait de toujours analyser ce qui l'entourait et ne jamais avoir trop confiance. 

Il s'était réveillé dans le salon des McCall après sa victoire, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Il se sentait même encore plus vide si possible, et juste habité d'une rancœur contre le monde entier qu'il ne savait pas posséder. Le Nogitsune avait tenu parole, et lui avait rendu son corps quand il l'avait battu, il devait surement avoir gagné son respect même si la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre existait toujours. Melissa était vite venu pour refaire son bandage, étant donné que sa blessure ne guérissait plus seule. Ils ont parlé, elle n'a pas cru que c'était lui, parce qu’il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, parce que ses mots dégoulinaient de haine, ses yeux reflétaient la colère qu'il ressentait pour eux tous. Ils préfèrent penser que le Nogitsune est toujours là, parce que c'est plus simple à gérer. Il était plus facile de s'illusionner parce qu’ils pouvaient trouver une solution mais le retour à la réalité ne sera que plus rude et difficile à gérer. 

-Tu veux jouer ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse du petit renard qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.  
Celui-ci se métamorphosa en sa forme plus ou moins humaine, pour pouvoir prendre plus facilement ses pions. Il préférait la forme du petit renard, il paraissait plus inoffensif, et son pelage était doux, mais pour jouer c'était probablement mieux comme ça. 

Il soupira, prenant ses pièce blanche, alors qu'ils commencèrent leur nouveau jeu, ils avaient du temps après tout avant que les deux autre n'interviennent.  
Il n'avait pas jouer à ce genre de jeu depuis bien longtemps, il avait développé des stratégies quand il était enfant avec son père, il le battait toujours à plate couture et avait fini sur internet à jouer contre des ordinateurs quand son père devenait trop occupé pour s'occuper de lui et de ses jeux stupides. Il devait avoir des coups d'avance, et il avait réalisé il y a peu qu'il devait toujours en avoir, même dans la vrai vie. 

Ils eurent le temps de faire deux parties avant qu'un rugissement sonore ne fasse trembler le plateau de jeu, déplaçant légèrement les pions. Son regard se pose sur les deux nouveau arrivant, alors que Kuro revint sous forme de renard toujours sans un mot, sachant que la partie était finis.  
Ses deux « Amis », le regardaient maintenant avec espoir. Le Nogitsune était avec lui, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était le vrai, qu'il allait bien, qu'ils pouvaient le ramener. Il écarta les pièce de la table, d'un coup de main, puis se releva. Ils furent tous les trois expulsés de sa tête. 

Il leur fallut du temps pour comprendre qu'ils étaient revenu dans le monde réel, il en profita pour prendre l'avantage, il avait prit l'habitude de voyager entre ce monde et celui dans sa tête. Il comprit facilement que le poison avait quitté son corps, il pouvait enfin réagir.  
Il bougea habilement ses mains, gardant un œil sur les autres qui reprenaient leur respiration, il se détacha du scotch qui liait ses poignets, comment comptaient-il retenir un renard maléfique avec du sparadrap ? Ils étaient dispersés, peu préparer à ce qu'ils affrontaient, mais encore une fis qui faisait les recherches quand il n'était pas là pour s'en occupait? 

Comment avaient-ils même survit jusqu'ici ? Ha oui. Grace à lui.  
Il arracha l'adhésif qui l’empêchait de parler, puis se déplaça rapidement pour prendre Lydia comme otage, prenant tout le monde par surprise, sa main droite prit celles de la filles et les bloqua dans son dos fermement pour l'empêcher de se débattre tandis que sa main gauche flottait autour de son cou pâle et si vulnérable.  
-Ça n'as pas marcher ?..... murmura Scott affligé.

L'adolescent se rapprocha de Stiles, qui augmenta la pression sur la gorge de Lydia, il préféra le prévenir. Il n'avait pas de griffe, pas de super force, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait ou appuyer et ou taper pour tuer quelqu'un, il avait les souvenir de Kuro, il avait vu la guerre, et il n'hésiterait qu'un court instant avant de le faire. Parce que c'était Lydia, et qu'il aimait l'esprit de la jeune fille.

"-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas d'arme à proprement parler, que je ne peux pas la tuer en moins d'une seconde. Tu vois, le cou est la partie du corps la plus vulnérable, et quand tu connais le corps humais comme je le fais, tu es capable de tuer à mains nus en quelques secondes," dit-il d'une voix mortellement calme, plus froide que la glace, les gelant sur place.

"-Tu penses pouvoir tous nous gérer ?" Demanda Peter, le regardant de haut, comme la petite merde arrogante qu'il était.  
Un sourie en coin se forma sur ses lèvres.  
-Common Peter, rentre chez toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici, je n'ai pas envie de te battre, tu n'as rien à voir dans toute cette histoire.

Peter perdit son sourire, son visage se renfrognant sur une expression perplexe. On pouvait voir les rouages dans sa tête, tandis que son air arrogant se transformait en curiosité.  
"-On m'as demandé de venir aider Stiles."  
"-Arrêtes un peu de jouer le bon samaritain, Malia est ta fille, rentre chez toi, va la voir, noues des liens merveilleux avec elle, mais éloigne toi de mon chemin." Dit-il sèchement, dévoilant le secret que les autres cachaient. Bon il avouait être celui qui le cachait le plus, mais bon il n'avait plus vraiment de raison à le faire, de plus si ça pouvait le débarrasser de Peter il le ferait sans hésitation.

Sa main se resserra un peu plus quand il sentis la rouquine se débattre un peu trop qui gémissait légèrement de peur et de colère mélangés, pour lui couper l'air et l’empêcher de faire le moindre bruit.  
"-Laisse la partir, tu vas la tuer." Supplia Scott son visage variant des yeux de chiots, à la rage, comme s'il ne s'avait pas comment agir face à lui.  
-C'est le but.  
Scott grogna, faisant briller ses petit yeux d'alpha prêt à bondir pur sauver son amie.  
-Nous sauverons Stiles, grogna-t-il.

Il haussa les sourcil, son corps se figeant soudainement.  
-Sérieusement ? Vous pensez toujours que je suis le Nogitsune ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, son regard sombre les paralysant. Il était facile de se perdre dans ce regard, personne ne pouvait voir le fond, c'était juste si sombre, juste si... vide. Un néant sans limite. Ils avaient peur, comme il avait été effrayé face au renard ces derniers jours, face à ce monstre sanguinaire sans aucune pitié qui prenait un malin plaisir à le détruire jours et nuits.  
"-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"  
Scott recula, surement inconsciemment, mais c'était déjà ça.

"-Ne l'écoute pas Scott, il est manipulateur, ne te laisse pas une seconde fois avoir par ce renard". Prévint le vétérinaire, avançant avec prudence. Et c'était probablement la chose la plus ironique qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Que Deaton ose dire qu'il le manipulait, comme si l'homme était tout blanc et n'avait jamais utilisé Scott sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.  
"-Vous avez trop d'espoir, ça vous voile la face, vous préférez penser que je suis le Nogitsune parce que c'est mieux pour vous de le penser, comme vous pouvez être égoïste," dit-il d'un ton ennuyé, les regardant un par un. "C'est vrai, le Nogitsune m'as possédé, mais je me suis réveillé, j'ai déjà eut une petite discussion avec Melissa.  
La femme se tendis au rappel."  
-Stiles ne menacerais jamais Lydia, il ne la tuerait jamais.  
Il semblait si sûr de lui, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait aimé la jeune fille, et une part de lui avait toujours une légère affection pour elle, malheureusement ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'arrêter. 

"-A part s'il est brisé."  
Ses yeux volèrent jusqu'à Peter, qui venait de prononcer ces mots, sans le lâcher des yeux. Il n'avait pas peur, il ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer, juste une curiosité un peu mal placé. 

"-Brisé ?"

"-Oui Scott, brisé. Tu vois l'amour et la guerre brise des hommes, il a su faire face à la mort de sa mère qu'il aimait plus que tout, au rejet constant des autres femmes dans sa vie, dont celle-ci," dit-il en désignant la rousse. "Et récemment, il a dut se battre sans répit contre un renard plus qu'intelligent qui vous a tous berné un par un, et il a dut y faire face tout seul, en vivant surement tout un tas d’hallucination et toute sorte de piège dans sa tête. Regarde le ! Il ne semble pas pouvoir vivre plus d'une semaine, tu penses que c'est l'état de quelqu'un qui va bien ? "

 

"-C'est pitoyable que ce soit à Peter de remarquer ça," dit-il avec dégoût," quoique, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas encore tué, vous n'avait rien contre moi, n'essayez pas de me retenir, parce que vous le paierez" ajoute-t'il froidement, se reculant vers la porte d'entrée, Lydia toujours fermement bloquée, respirant irrégulièrement. 

"-Où vas-tu ?" S’inquiéta Scott, que ce soit pour lui ou Lydia ça n'avait pas d'importance. 

-Tout est sur le point de changer, préparez vous, je vais vous brisé autant que vous m'avez brisé.  
Il prit la porte, et sans surprise Scott lui fonça dessus en rugissant. S'il voulait être discret c'était raté. Il le suivit du coin de l’œil, esquiva le premier coup, tirant sur la pauvre fille aux cheveux blond vénitiens de sorte à ce qu'elle se prenne les griffes, pour une blessure superficielle, juste histoire de culpabiliser un peu le vrai Alpha. Il attrapa Scott par la nuque, le fit trébucher avec son pied et explosa sa tête contre le sol avec une force que personne ne pouvait lui imaginer.  
Même lui ne savait pas si c'était une séquelle du renard où l'adrénaline et la haine qu'il ressentait et parcouraient ses membres comme un courant électrique. 

Il soupira devant le spectacle que Scott leur offrait et se tourna vers les autres, presque avec excuse.  
"-C'était plus que ce que je pouvait prendre, vous pensiez pouvoir mettre tout sur les épaules de l'humain du groupe, parce que je l'acceptait ? Parce-que vous saviez que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour vous ? Tout le monde à un point de non-retour, vous allez en subir les conséquences, tout va changer à partir de maintenant soyez prêt.  
Et il partis sans un regard en arrière.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre peut-être modifié avant la fin de l'histoire, pour ajoter des éléments qui pourraient être utiles au cours de la fiction

Il s'assis sur les marches, son regard toujours aussi froid, fixant la Banshee qui posait maintenant son front sur la grille qui l'empêchait de sortir, en signe de défaite. Il l'avait rarement vu dans cet état, elle qui semblait d'habitude si fière, et indestructible. Il en ressentait une étrange satisfaction en la voyant dans cet état. Il l'avait ramené dans les tunnels, il savait que personne ne viendrait les chercher ici et il n'avait pas trouver de meilleur endroit pour enfermer sa jeune princesse. L'endroit était sale, sombre et humide, la température était supportable mais il faisait assez froid pour que son séjour ici soit inconfortable. Tout était prévu, et bien évidement si il pleuvait la pluie pouvait s'engouffrer par le plafond peu imperméable et troué. Elle allait passer un bon séjour ici il le savait.  
"-Je connais cet endroit mieux que ma poche, tu pensais vraiment que je te laisserais courir dans ces tunnels si tu avais, ne serait-ce, qu'une chance de sortir ?" Demanda-t-il sans émotion.  
Elle frissonna au son, pas encore habituée à entendre la voix autrefois si chaleureuse et si agité de Stiles. Leur Stiles. Son Stiles. Ce n'était pas la même personne. Leur Stiles était mort, elle le savait, parce que Stiles avait le cœur sur la main. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que peut-être ils en avaient un peu trop profité, d'autre plus qu'elle, mais elle y avait contribué, à son plus grand regret, parce que le garçon autrefois insupportable, était devenu son pilier dans la vie, et elle s'en était rendu compte trop tard. 

"-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?"  
Elle se retourna, alors que sa voix tremblait, que ses yeux brillaient de larmes, et même comme ça, elle se refusait de détourner le regard de lui, ne voulant pas montrer de faiblesse même si elle mourrait de peur à l'intérieur. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle, elle était bonne à faire semblant pour se protéger, instinct de survie. 

"-Pour l'instant rien, tu n'es que ma protection."  
"-Que veux-tu dire ? Tu pense que je vais te dire si tu va mourir prochainement pour pouvoir l'éviter ?"  
Il la fixa quelques instant, sans faire le moindre mouvement, avant de se lever et de marcher doucement vers elle. Il constata avec satisfaction les tremblement de son corps redoubler et ses yeux vaciller dans la peur. Elle était intelligente, elle le prouvait encore, mais devrait apprendre à fermer sa grande bouche quand la situation lui échappait autant. Il lui souri néanmoins, même si ce n'était qu'un sourire vide qui lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.

"-Pourquoi te sous-estimer à ce point Lyds"  
Et dieu savait que l'utilisation de se surnom faisait plus mal à la jeune fille que n'importe qu'elle vérité à ce moment là, parce que ça ne faisait que rendre la situation plus réelle pour elle.

"-Tu es la plus intelligente, tes pouvoirs m'importe peu, ils ne sont qu'un bonus, tu es celle qui pourrait les aider à avancer vers moi avec un plan. Nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes les plus intelligents de la meute, nous faisons les plans et si nous ne somme pas disponible ils demandent à Peter. Ils sont maintenant dans une impasse. Je ne suis plus là, tu es désormais prisonnière et tu ne leur est plus d'aucune utilité, et Peter ne les aidera plus maintenant qu'il à eut ce qu’il voulait. Je suis tranquille pour quelques instant pour pouvoir prévoir mes prochains coups." 

"Dis moi Lydia, avec qui devrais-je commencer ? Je préférerais finir avec Scott, ce sera plus amusant de le voir essayer de sauver tout le monde et de les voir sombrer petit à petit et se tuer à petit feux comme je l'ai fait moi-même."

Elle frissonna à l'image, sans répondre. Il n'en attendait pas vraiment, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas, à part si...  
-Bon comme tu ne veux pas répondre, je pense que je commencerais par ma très chère Allison, elle et sa famille de sociopathe. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
Elle se figea d'un seul coup, et lui lança un regard noir, remplis de haine.  
-Tu ne la touche pas.  
Et voila la Lydia qu'il connaissait, celle qui n'avait peur de rien quand il s'agissait de sauver quelqu'un qu'elle aimait vraiment. Parce que Allison était la seule personne capable de la faire réagir de cette manière. Elle aimait Allison plus que les autres, et il en jouerait car la jeune chasseresse était aimé de tous et si elle mourait ils allaient tous être anéantis.  
-Alors dis moi un nom, je m'y conformerais, je te le promet. Et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire sombre. 

Elle le détestait, il le sentait, mais son sourire ne disparut pas pour autant, il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour Allison, c'était son point faible il connaissait ceux de tous et allait en jouer.  
-Derek. Dit-elle vaincu, et il comprenait son choix, l'homme était probablement celui dont elle était le moins proche. 

Il hocha la tête, et se retourna pour partir, il avait finis avec elle pour aujourd'hui. Il connaissait sa prochaine destination et savait que la probabilité que l'homme soit seul était faible.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Il franchis les portes du Loft, amusé de voir qu’effectivement tout le monde était déjà présent, dans une réunions pack, pour savoir comment sauver leur amie.  
Tout les regards étaient déjà sur lui, avant même qu'il n'ouvre cette porte, ils avaient sentis son odeur il y a quelques minutes déjà, mais ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient attaquer, si c'était Stiles ou le nogitsune. Ils refusaient toujours cette dure réalité. C'était pitoyable. Derek était assis dans son canapé, lui aussi surprit de le voir. Il était presque aussi absent que Peter et bien qu'il les ai aider un peu pour le Nogitsune il n'avait pas vu Stiles depuis un moment à part pour leur petite altercation au loft il y a quelques jours. Scott, Isaac et Allison était tous les trois assis à table et la pauvre Kira était debout à coté d'un des piliers, sans doute ne savait-elle pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle aimait bien Scott et c'était réciproque mais elle ne connaissait pas grand chose au surnaturel, elle ne connaissait pas leur lien, elle en connaissait pas Stiles. Et il savait qu'elle se reprochait ce qui lui arrivait car soyons honnête c'était un peu de sa faute si le Nogitsune avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu’à son esprit. Elle lui avait beaucoup facilité la tâche et l’existence du renard n'était qu'à cause de sa mère. Stiles ne savait pas encore trop quoi penser d'elle, mais si elle se mettait sur son chemin il n'hésiterait pas à s'assurer qu'elle ne lui mettrait plus jamais de battons dans les roues. 

Il marcha tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, et s'assit sur les marches des escaliers assez loin des autres, et en hauteur, évaluant rapidement ses sorties possible. Il ne viendrait pas si il ne savait pas qu'il pourrait sortir à tout moment, il n’était pas stupide non plus, mais il voulait jouer un peu avec ses pions. Derek était celui qu'il visait mais il n'avait pas forcément envie de tuer l'homme il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que celui-ci ne serait pas dérangé par la mort. La culpabilité qu'il portait pour toute ses erreurs du passé le pourchassait et il voulait y échapper, mais il n'avait pas eut les couilles de mettre fin à sa vie et Stiles ne lui donnerait pas cette chance, non il allait juste enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, lui rappeler toutes les erreurs qu'il a commises et dévoiler ses plus gros secrets au reste du groupe.

"-Hé bien hé bien, si ce n'est pas merveilleux, alors dites moi comment vous vous en sortez sans cerveaux pour diriger la meute ?" Dit-il sarcastiquement, les faisant enfin sortir de leur état d'hébétement. 

"-Où est Lydia!" cria Allison, inquiète pour sa meilleure amie. Elle pointa son arc sur lui, le fusillant du regard.

"-Fais ça, et tu ne la retrouvera jamais."  
La menace était réelle malgré son sourire, et ils le savaient tous.

"-Comment pouvons nous même savoir si elle est encore en vie ?" Demanda Isaac

"-Common, on parle de Lydia ici. Je ne la tuerais pas aussi impitoyablement, n'oubliez pas à quel point elle compte pour moi. De plus c'est une Banshee, vous l'aurez largement entendu si elle était morte." 

Il faisait en sorte qu'ils comprenne bien que ce n'était plus le Nogitsune, et pourtant il en voyait encore qui étaient réticents, mon dieu, ce qu'ils l’énervaient.  
"-Que fais-tu ici ?" 

-Ha Derek, ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avait pas vu. Je veux dire, moi, pas le nogitsune parce que de ce que j'ai pus voir quand j'étais bloqué dans ma tête, tu as eu également l'honneur de te retrouver face à lui. C'était étrangement satisfaisant de le voir te botter le cul aussi facilement, toi qui n'a jamais pu t'empêcher de me claquer la tête contre toute surface assez dur pour me broyer le crâne. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, gagnant un grognement. 

"-Grogne autant que tu veux Big Bad Wolf, que fais-tu même encore à Beacon Hills ? Toi qui à l'habitude de fuir au moindre problème ? Tu veux jouer les bon samaritains, aider de pauvres adolescents à protéger cette ville, alors que tu es toi-même responsable de notre malheur ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu veux m'aider? Alors que tout ce que tu as toujours fait est de me bloquer le chemin, m'empêcher d'avoir des information parce que je n'était assez digne pour toi? Parce que tu es aujourd'hui l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis comme ça maintenant, tu es la raison de beaucoup de nos malheurs. Mais peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es encore là n'est-ce pas ? Parce-que tu veux te racheter pour cette faute impardonnable que tu as commise il y à 9 ans. 

Il constata avec satisfaction le grand gars se figer à ses mots aussi froid que la glace, son visage retrouvant une part de fragilité enfantine. Derek pouvait faire croire à n'importe qui qu'il était badass, qu'il avait une confiance débordante et une maturité qu'ils n'avaient pas, il restaient un enfant dans sa tête, un enfant terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre son secret. Et Stiles en savait beaucoup sur son passé, il était le putain de fils du shérif, il connaissait la raison du feu, il savait qui avait participé, et il savait comment les chasseurs avaient eut les information concernant les Hale. 

Il n'avait jamais rien dit, il avait juste découvert tout ça par simple curiosité, parce que l'affaire concernant cette famille l’intriguait depuis qu'il y avait eut le feu son père avait enquêter sur l'affaire mais avait arrêter après la mort de Claudia. Stiles avait continuer de regarder les dossiers de son père, et il savait qu'il pourrait s'en servir aujourd'hui.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux horrifiés de Derek, qui semblait sur le point de vomir, un sentiment que l'homme n'avait probablement jamais ressentis depuis le feu. Il était fier d'en être la cause. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le charge, essaie de le déchiqueté, mais apparemment, les mot avait un impacte suffisant pour que Derek soit incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, comme paralysé. Il savait qu'il disait la vérité 

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? "Demanda-Scott, ses yeux se tournant vers Derek.  
C'était amusant de voir que le vrai Alpha lui faisait toujours confiance concernant ses propos alors qu'il venait de kidnapper une de ses amies les plus proches. Mais pour une fois il ne lui en voulait pas, parce-qu’il disait la vérité et que ça l'arrangeait. 

"-Ne l'écoute pas crétin, nous savons tous qu'il est rusé, il veux nous monter les uns contre les autres."

"-Tu aimerais que ce soit le cas n'est ce pas Isaac ? Toi qui a toujours vu Derek comme un second père, celui qui t'as redonner une vie. Tu ne sais rien à propos de lui ni de ce qu'il à fait"  
Il se tourna vers Scott  
"Tu vois cet hypocrite qui t'as souvent fait la moral concernant le fait que tu soit sorti avec Allison? Qu'elle était dangereuse et que votre relation ne mènerait jamais à rien? Un loup et un chasseur de loup n'ont rien à faire ensemble n'est-ce pas? Il savait de quoi il parlait, n'est ce pas Derek ?"  
Et le teint de ce dernier devint encore plus blafard si c'était possible, son visage figé dans une expression nauséeuse, alors qu'il se retrouvait incapable de parler.

"-Dis leur donc comment Kate Argent s'est rapprochée de toi, s'est servie de toi, t'as dragué pour avoir des informations. Dis leur comment tu était trop naïf pour même te douter du danger qu'elle représentait. Comment tu as trahi toute ta famille en lui dévoilant vos secrets, votre localisation, et vos moyens pour vous enfuir.  
Ils sont tous mort à cause de toi, et tu le sais très bien, arrête donc de te voiler la face, et assume enfin que tu es la raison de leur mort, que tu as tuer toute ta famille pour pouvoir baiser une belle blonde. Ainsi que notre implication dans le monde surnaturel. Parce-que toute cette histoire à commencer avec le feu, parce-que sans toi Talia serait toujours l'Alpha, tu as tuer toute ta famille, ta propre mère, et tu as fuis lâchement. Sans toi Peter n'aurait jamais subit ce traumatisme, et n'aurait jamais été abandonner par la seule famille qu'il lui restait à ce moment là. Parce-que tu as laisser Peter dans ce foutu hôpital le laissant devenir fou petit à petit, et c'est pour ça que Scott s'est fait mordre ce jour là. La faute est sur toi Derek. Rappelle moi quand était la dernière fois que tu as pris la bonne décision? Tu as mordu des adolescents innocents, et si mes souvenirs sont bons, deux d'entre-eux sont mort maintenant, et le troisième ne te fait pas plus confiance qu'a Peter. 

Les mots étaient durent, et aussi tranchant qu'un scalpel, ouvrant ainsi une large entaille dans le cœur de Derek.  
Les autres fixèrent ce dernier, ne sachant pas s'il devait croire ce qu'il pensait encore être le Nogitsune. Il ne semblait pas capable de faire un geste. Il était tellement facile de détruire quelqu'un avec de simple mots, il n'avait même pas besoin de se battre pour achever celui-ci, parce que Derek culpabilisait pour toutes ces erreurs, et il le savait très bien. Il avait fait beaucoup de mauvais choix, ce qui avait permis à sa famille de mourir, ainsi que Boyd et Erica. Il aurait culpabilisé pour avoir donner cette expression à l'ancien alpha, mais celui-ci ne s'était jamais soucier de lui, et n'avait fait que le rabaisser, il savait enfin ce que ça faisait. Il avait trop de haine en lui pour pouvoir même songer à s'arrêter. Stiles sentait que son corps brûlait de l'intérieur, il était consumé par la noirceur du Nogitsune et il le savait cette haine qu'il avait en lui était la sienne mais elle avait été libérée par le renard, il voulait les voir souffrir c'était plus fort que lui, c'était comme si il ne pourrait pas respirer correctement tant qu'il n'était pas parvenu à cet objectif 

"-Peut-on vraiment t'en vouloir ? De tomber plus d'une fois sur la mauvaise personne ? Tu es en quelque sorte victimes de tes propres attirances. Tu devrais vraiment penser à finir ta vie seul Derek, parce que étrangement toutes les femmes que tu approches ont juste cette tendances à vouloir te tuer toi et tout ton entourage.  
C'est dommage que la seule qui t'ai vraiment aimer soit morte de ta main n'est ce pas ?"

Ne lui demandez pas comment il le savait, il en connaissait beaucoup sur tout le monde, et même si Derek avait voulu cacher ses plus grands secrets, Stiles avait toujours fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il aurait pu faire un très bon enquêteur si le monde n'était pas si pourris et corrompu, il aurait pu avoir une belle carrière.

Personne n'osait bouger, ils étaient comme paralysés devant la dure réalité qui se présentait devant eux, parce que le visage de Derek leur disait que tout ce qu'il venait de dévoiler n'était que la pure vérité et il jubilait de voir le regard trahis et dégoûtés en sachant cette vérité. 

Parce qu’il savait que Scott avait une moral bien définis, et imaginer que Derek ai tué une innocente, le mettait assez en colère pour qu'il en oublie l'état de son "Meilleur ami". Personne ne s'était jamais posé la question de pourquoi Derek avait les yeux bleus? Parce que Stiles l'avait fait, et c'était ce qui lui avait permis d'apprendre l’existence de Paige

Son corps se tendit et il perdit son sourire quand il sentis des griffes pointues gratter la peau de sa gorge, l’empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement, prenant tout le monde par surprise. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était derrière lui et il se maudit pour ne pas avoir sentit le loup bouger. 

Peter était aussi discret qu'un serpent voulant attaquer sa proie, il se faufilait doucement derrière et attaquait d'un coup sec et rapide, il devait se sentir heureux que ses griffes ne soient pas enfoncer plus profondément dans sa chair.  
Il resta calme cependant, il n'avait plus en lui la force de paniquer pour sa vie. Il renifla comme s'il n'était pas en danger de mort, même si tout l'amusement qu'il avait ressentis en détruisant Derek était parti. Il ne ressentait qu'un vague agacement, chaque mouvement de respiration enfonçant les griffes plus profondément dans sa peau, faisant luire des perles de sang. Il avait beau se sentir apathique, la douleur restait présente et bien réelle. 

"-Hé bien, si ce n'est pas une surprise, je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, dit-il la voix serrée et rapide à cause de la menace qui flottait au dessus de lui. Il devait vraiment essayer de prévoir un peu plus le vieux loup, mais honnêtement ce gars était beaucoup trop imprévisible, il pensait vraiment qu'il se précipiterait pour passer du temps avec Malia et peut-être la manipuler, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. "-C'est réciproque, je pensais que tu avais plus de décence que de venir dans un grenier plein de loup. Tu n'aurais pas dut faire ça."  
La pression des griffe contre sa gorge s'approfondit, quelques gouttes de sangs qui coulèrent le long de sa gorge.  
-Peter arrête !" Cria Scott

Il ricana, ce fut plus fort que lui.  
"-Ecoute le, chiots, c'est ton alpha non ? Tu sais que dès le moment où tu me tuera, tu sera mort," le nargua-t-il.

-Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai pas d'alpha, et que je peux sans aucun doutes les tuer un par un si l'envie m'en prenait. Sachant que Derek est actuellement dans un état de pantin, bravo à toi, mais ça ne m'étonne pas tellement, que ce soit Stiles ou le renard j'en ai rien à foutre vous avez tous les deux le même esprit. 

"-C'est mignon de penser que j'ai peur de la mort Peter". Dit-il en tournant la tête vers celui-ci, ne sourcillant même pas quand les grilles laissèrent des entailles rouges profondes faisant couler du sang sur toute la largeur de son cou, essayant d'ignorer la douleur. Elle ne faisait que lui rappeler que tout était réel et bien qu'il ne soit pas masochiste, un rappel de la réalité était toujours le bienvenue. Et son cœur calme prouvait ses dires, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il pouvait bien mourir au jour d'aujourd'hui il s'en foutait il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Son cœur était noirci par le renard, le vide en lui le rendait malade, son seul regret serait de ne pas avoir pu les faire souffrir un part un.

Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent subtilement sous la surprise. L'homme ne rattrapa pas son masque impassible assez tôt pour que ça lui échappe.  
Il venait de comprendre que oui, le renard n'était plus en contrôle de son corps, que c'était bien lui, parce que si le Nogitsune craignait une chose dans ce monde, c'était bien la mort. Et cette réalisation sembla suffisante pour qu'il relâche la pression sur sa gorge, le laissant enfin respirer correctement. 

"-Tu n'as vraiment rien à gagner en intervenant, et je n'ai rien de particulier à te reprocher, mais si tu te mets sur mon chemin ne pense pas un seul instant que je ne t'attaquerait pas. Je t'ai déjà mis le feu une fois avant, te tuer ne représente aucun problème pour moi." Dit-il d'un ton glacial, faisant frissonner le plus vieux. 

"-Tu n'as rien de particulier à lui reprocher ?" S'indigna Isaac, oubliant momentanément la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. 

"-Non, je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance avec ma propre vie, je n'ai jamais attendu de sa part à se qu'il se soucie de moi, et je n'ai jamais été déçu par lui parce que je ne m'attendais jamais à rien de sa part. Mais vous, tous autant que vous êtes, vous avez créer se que je suis devenu maintenant." 

-Tu t'es laisser manipuler par cette créature. Déclara Peter, sans émotion, on ne savait pas si il était déçu, moqueur ou énervé, c’était juste une simple constatation. 

"-C'est possible, et à ce niveau là, je t'assure que je n'en ai plus rien à foutre. Tant que j'ai enfin le contrôle de mon corps, et que je n'ai plus ces foutus hallucinations, à voir mon père mourir devant mes yeux, voir ma mère encore en vie me disant sans cesse que je suis la putain de raison pour laquelle elle est morte, avoir à subir cette sensation de mourir congelé dans le sous-sol d'un établissement réunissant les gens les plus fou et dangereux."  
Je vous déteste tous autant que vous êtes, pour avoir agis comme vous l'avez fait, et Scott tu es vraiment le pire de tous. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, même avant que toute cette merde ne commence, je t'ai toujours protéger de tout le monde. Mais dès le moment où tu as eut un minimum de pouvoir tu as commencé à vouloir contrôler mes actions, surement inconsciemment, mais tu l'as fait quand même. Me disant sans cesse ce que je devais faire, ce que je ne devais pas faire, de ne pas venir parce que ce serais dangereux, et pourtant vous seriez tous mort si je t'avais écouter, et pas une seule fois tu m'as écouter ni remercier pour ça. Tu aurais dut prendre une chose en compte Scott, tu n'es et n'as jamais été mon Alpha, je n’obéis même pas à mon propre père, penses-tu vraiment que tu puisses me dire quoi faire? Alors maintenant tu va voir tes amis, ta meute mourir un par un, sans pouvoir rien faire, et tu redeviendra aussi seul que tu l'étais avant que Peter ne te morde. Le pouvoir ne fait pas tout Scotty, et tu verras que tout seul, tu ne vaut vraiment rien. 

Il se releva d'un coup, et marcha vers la sortie, tout le monde figés dans la peur face à son ton plus que meurtrier, ses yeux lançant des dagues. La pièce venait de perdre en température, la tension resta présente jusqu'à ce qu'il les quitte, et ils purent enfin reprendre leur souffle, qu'ils ne savaient pas tenir. 

A partir de ce jour-ci, aucun d'entre eux n'entendit parler de Derek Hale, qui avait fuit le pays, accablé par le regret et la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas gérer les regards de tous ces « amis » lui lançaient, plein de pitié ou de jugement. L'un de leur meilleur élément était partis, il n'en resta plus que trois dont il voulait se venger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Il plaça le plateau de nourriture devant la cage pour que la jeune fille puisse enfin se nourri. Son but n'était pas de la tuer au contraire, elle était toujours utile en ce moment, et il s'en voudrait de la laisser mourir aussi pitoyablement. Il ignora le regard noir qu'elle lui lança, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Elle pouvait penser ce qu'elle voulait de lui, elle avait participé à tout ça, et le seul fait que ce soit moins que les autres faisait qu'elle était encore en vie actuellement, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ferait de sa vie une monde meilleur au contraire. 

Il en voulait au monde entier actuellement, il ressentait ce besoin de tout détruire, mais il ne s'y prendrait pas comme l'avait fait Kuro, il irait en douceur, il les attaquerais émotionnellement, il s'en foutait de détruire un hôpital et de tuer ceux qui y étaient présents, non ce qu'il voulait c'était leur infliger la souffrance qu'il avait subi toutes ces dernière années à cause de leur comportement égoïste et les connaissant mieux que tout le monde il savait quoi faire pour les atteindre. 

-Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de me fixer comme ça, tu ne sortira pas, et ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur autre chose, tu vas avoir beaucoup de temps à perdre ici.  
Il se releva et parti, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Il savait que c'était probablement le pire qu'il puisse faire pour elle finalement. Seule dans une cage, avec personne pour la distraire de toutes ces voix qu'elle entendait constamment, qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter ces jours-ci avec le nombre de morts affolant dans la ville. Elle deviendrait folle bien avant qu'il en finisse avec les autres. 

Il avait prévu d'attendre l'école pour agir, la bande ne pourrait pas agir activement contre lui, et ne serait que plus nerveuse et inquiète de le voir aussi près de personnes innocentes. Mais c'était le weekend, il fallait donc attendre pour commencer ces plans. Et dans un sens ça l'arrangeait, il fallait prévoir pas mal de trucs pour les surprendre. Il avait toujours été un farceur dans l'âme, le coach Finstock en avait souvent payé le prix, il allait juste passer à l'étape supérieure, ce ne sera que plus amusant. 

Stiles marcha jusque sa maison, le trajet fut étonnamment court, et comme attendu elle était vide, sombre et froide. Comme si personne n'y avait habité depuis des jours, ce qui était probablement le cas. Le shérif n'avait pas quitter la station depuis qu'il avait perdu son fils, et se noyait dans le travail pour éviter d'y penser. Il prit sa douche, et changea son t-shirt troué et remplis de sang, voyant dans le miroir par la même occasion les marques de griffes que Peter lui avait infligé. 

Ça ne laissera pas de cicatrices, c'était déjà ça. C'était assez profond pour attirer beaucoup de sang, mais pas assez pour être permanent même s'il faudrait du temps pour que ça disparaisse. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir la plaie, frissonnant à la sensibilité de sa peau. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait trop de l'homme il finissait avec une marque quelconque sur son corps. 

Il soupira lourdement, s'installant sur son bureau, et alluma son ordinateur pour faire ses recherches habituelle. Il avait beau en vouloir au monde, il n’empêchait pas qu'il était toujours curieux et méfiant concernant le monde surnaturelle, il ne connaissait pas tout, et la connaissance était source de sécurité et de pouvoir. Alors il fouilla les site internet pendant des heures et des heures, cherchant des information sur des créatures qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, comment les reconnaître, leurs point faibles, comment les tuer. Il pouvait rester des heures sur un même sujet, et ce, depuis qu'il était petit, les sujets traités était juste quelques peu différents. Il allait toujours sur Wikipédia sur différent sujets aléatoire, que personne de normalement constitué ne prendrait la peine de vérifier, comme la circoncision.

Il avait tout le temps qu'il souhaitait pour avoir ces informations, son père ne viendras surement pas le déranger, il le connaissait par cœur. John Stilinski finissait toujours par fuir ses problèmes et ses émotions en se plongeant profondément dans le travail. Il l'avait fait après la mort de sa femme, et avait été tellement concentré dans son travail qu'il en avait oublier qu'il avait un fils de dix ans, et il savait que son père ne prenait pas soin de lui quand il était dans cet état.

Il devrait probablement se sentir mal à cette pensée, mais il ne trouvait pas la force en lui de s'en soucier. Il s'était occupé de lui depuis la mort de sa mère, il avait l'habitude. Cette fois-ci cependant, il était trop vieux et trop épuiser pour le faire. Son père était assez grand pour se gérer tout seul, ce n'était plus son affaire. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il soupira lourdement, frottant ses yeux fatigués. Il était sur son ordinateur depuis assez longtemps pour avoir une sensation de piqûre dans ses yeux, et sentir son ventre gronder brillamment. Mon dieu depuis quand était-il sur sa chaise ? Assez longtemps pour qu'il ait les fesses engourdies en tout cas. 

Pour être honnête il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait manger. Cette pensée le fit froncer les sourcils, alors qu'il descendait pour se faire quelque chose à manger. Il ne se souciait pas particulièrement de vider le frigo, il était encore chez lui aux dernières nouvelles, dans tous les cas les aliments périraient s'il ne s'en servait pas. 

Il n'avait jamais aimer la solitude, c'était sa phobie et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait pardonner beaucoup de choses aux autres. Un part de lui s'était toujours dit qu'il allait les perdre s'il ne continuait pas ce qu'il faisait, s'il arrêter de les faire passer avant lui. Scott avait trouver d'autre ami, se rapprochait d'Isaac suffisamment pour qu'il oublie Stiles par moment. Il détestait la solitude plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Son hyperactivité l'empêchait de mettre son cerveau en pause et quand il était seul ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus sombre et déprimante. Il était facile pour lui de finir en dépression.  
Mais il ne se sentait plus seul, malgré le vide en lui, malgré ses émotions négatives, il sentait toujours la présence du renard, et même si celui-ci était le démon incarné, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d'être rassuré par sa présence. Il devait refaire sa vie, retrouver des amis, mais qui pourrait accepter quelqu'un comme lui? Tout le monde l'avait toujours évité parce qu’il était étrange de base, alors maintenant qu'il était possédé il avait encore moins de chance.   
De même pour trouver une petite amie, quelqu'un pour partager sa vie, les nombreuses cicatrice qu'il avait sur le corps ferait fuir les plus censés et suscitera trop de questions.

Il ne savait pas si les autres allaient parler de son état à son père, lui dire qu'il était vraiment parti cette fois-ci, probablement pas, ils n'y croyaient pas eux-mêmes. Son père n'allait pas le gérer, le pauvre homme avait perdu la femme de sa vie, son fils n'avait fait que lui causer des soucis et il avait la responsabilité de tout ce qui se passaient en ville. La connaissance récente du surnaturel n'avait fait qu'augmenter du stress et du désespoir au pauvre homme qui savait que son fils était plus qu'impliqué dans l'affaire et quand bien il l'aimait il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur tout ce qui se passait. Il savait que Stiles avait incendier Peter, il savait qu'il avait une quelconque implication avec certains corps d'animaux qu'on retrouvait dans la réserve et ça lui faisait mal de penser à tout ça. C'était beaucoup plus que ce que le pauvre homme pouvait gérer. Mais malgré tout Stiles lui en voulait plus plusieurs raison, la plus grande étant que le shérif n'avait jamais vraiment caché que Scott était le fils idéal pour lui, et que même s'il l'avait cacher un bon nombre de fois, ça l'avait tuer un bon nombre de fois.

Il sortis un tupperware de pâte, ainsi que des lardons et commença à les faire cuire dans une poêle, en fredonnant un petit air de musique qui lui passait par la tête. Peut-être qu'il partirait de Beacon Hills après avoir fait ce qu'il devait faire. Peut-être trouvera-t'il un peu de paix ailleurs et qu'il pourra commencer une autre vie. En attendant, il devra trouver un logement, parce que cette maison n'avait plus rien de sécurisé, quelqu'un finirait pas se rendre compte qu'il était ici. Mais qui dit logement, dit loyer, et dit loyer dit argent. Et le problème était qu'il n'avait pas un rond, tout était partis dans son séjour à Eichen House et le peu qu'il lui restait allait lui servir à payer l'essence de sa jeep et la nourriture nécessaire à se nourrir.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée, le faisant sursauter. Il n'attendait vraiment personne actuellement. Ce n'était pas son père, il en était sur, et les autres n'auraient jamais prit la peine de toquer. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il ouvrit quand même, sur ses gardes.  
Il fut surpris de voir Malia, qui souriait de toutes ses dents en le voyant, comme s'il était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qui pourrait être flippant venant d'une autre personnes. 

"-Hey.. "commença-t-il incertain quand à la raison de sa présence. Était-elle la, envoyée par la meute de Scott ? Ou encore pire, Peter. Avaient-ils nouer des liens? 

"-Stiles."  
Elle le salua avec énergie, entrant avec grâce, presque en dansant, dans sa maison sans attendre d'invitation, pas qu'il soit surpris de ça. Elle était toujours sauvage, aussi humaine pouvait-elle paraître maintenant, elle n'oublierait probablement jamais ses manières. Et à vrai dire, il ne le voulait pas spécialement, elle était rafraîchissante, et sa façon d'être la rendait unique. Il se surprit à apprécier sa compagnie. 

"-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Je ne savais même pas que tu savais où j'habitais." 

"-Hmm, je ne savait pas, mais quelqu'un me l'as dit. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, ce que tu devenais. J'ai entendu pas mal de choses à ton sujet tu sais, ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas me dire où je pouvais te trouver. Mais après beaucoup de plainte j'ai finalement eut ce que je voulais." 

Elle semblait tellement à l'aise, un vrai livre ouvert, sans masque juste elle-même, vivant au jour le jour, croquant la vie à pleine dents. Il ne savait pas s'il était trop tard pour lui de penser comme elle le faisait, mais juste le fait de la voir, l'aidait à se sentir plus libre et plus léger.   
"-Alors il te l'a dit ? Ou il s'est juste rapprocher de toi sans être honnête comme il le ferais d'habitude ?" Demanda-t-il curieusement.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise à ces mots. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il sache de qui elle parlait et encore moins qui il était pour elle. Le fait qu'il en sache autant la perturbait et lui faisait se poser des questions? Il le lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était adopté et qu'il connaissait son vrai père, mais pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir sachant que Peter était l'homme le plus manipulateur de tous les temps et qu'il connaissaient vraiment Malia depuis peu de temps. Eichen House ne semblait pas vraiment l'endroit pour parler de ça, et encore moins quand on à un esprit démoniaque qui recherche désespérément à reprendre le contrôle de votre corps

"-Tu le savais ? Elle prit une mine renfrognée. Qu'il était mon père ? Tu le savais ?"  
Stiles était le seul ami qu'elle ait, et l'honnêteté était ce qu'elle voulait à tout prit. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait apprécié que Peter lui dise tout de suite qu'il était son père biologique. Même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis Eichen House, et n'avait eut aucun contact. 

"-Ouai, c'est moi qui le lui ai dit, même si j'avoue que c'était plus pour le dégager de mon chemin," répondit-il indifférent, "Lydia l'a appris il y à peu de temps, c'est une Banshee, elle a vu des souvenirs de Peter que sa sœur lui avait prit, d'après ce que j'ai comprit. Je n'ai pas eut spécialement le temps de t'en parler, surtout avec toute la merde qui se produit en ce moment. Tu compte te rapprocher de lui ?"

Elle ne semblait pas rancunière au contraire plutôt compréhensive ce qu'il n'attendait pas spécialement de sa part. Pas qu'il la sous-estime mais franchement il lui en voudrait pas si elle agissait comme une gamine parfois, étant donné son passé, mais apparemment vivre dans la forêt pendant une dizaine d'année lui a apprit à être autonome et a aider à sa maturité.

"-Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai toujours du mal à me faire à cette idée, je veux dire que j'ai toujours mon père, c'est comme si j'en avais deux maintenant. Et autant que je peux dire que je ne connais pas Peter, je ne suis pas sure de vraiment connaître mon père adoptif non plus." 

Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle avait été absente durant toute son adolescence, et avait disparue quand elle était encore très jeune. Même en temps normal le nombre de souvenirs restants seraient vraiment très faible, mais en plus de cela, elle avait vécu en tant que Coyote, laissant ses instincts la guider. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'une maison, et s'était habituée à la solitude. Vivre avec Mr Tate devait être quelque chose de différent pour elle, et il doutait qu'elle se réhabitue à ça. 

"-Mhh", marmonna-t-il en se concentrant sur ses carbonara, "je connais assez Peter pour te dire que ce n'est pas un homme bien. Cependant je peux également te dire avec certitude qu'il voulait vraiment te connaître et le simple fait qu'il ai été honnête avec toi sur ce sujet, montre que tu veux surement plus dire pour lui qu'il ne le montre. Car en trois ans avec cet homme je ne l'ai jamais vus une seul fois honnête. "

"-Je ne savait pas que tu le connaissait autant." 

"-Pas tellement. Je suis juste quelqu'un d'observateur. Il est passé de notre ennemi, à un possible allié, à une menace, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens le concernant, soit juste prudente avec lui." 

Elle le fixa quelques instant, sans expression, le menton posé sur le dos du canapé, d'une manière enfantine. Elle semblait si pure en ce moment, qu'il en oublierait presque ce qu'elle avait vécu.  
"-Tu semble aller mieux."  
L'affirmation le prit par surprise, le surprenant tellement qu'il se brûla avec sa poêle, où les lardons cuisaient lentement, le faisant siffler de douleur. La scène semblait tellement normal que s'en était déconcertant.

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"-Je ne savais pas ce que tu étais devenu quand je suis sorti d'Eichen house, et la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu paniquais parce que cette marque dans ton cou commençait à disparaître parce que la possession recommençait."

"-Je t'ai parler de ma possession ?" Demanda-t-il confus, car honnêtement il ne s'en rappelait pas, mais bon avec les bon moments qu'ils avaient passés dans ce sous-sol, il ne serais pas étonné d'avoir été un peu trop sentimental.

"-Tu l'as mentionner, tu n'es pas entrer dans les détails, mas c'était suffisants pour expliquer l'urgence de la situation, et la raison pour laquelle je me suis réveillée attacher à une chaise, et que tu avait disparu." 

-Ouai désolé pour ça, heureusement que tu n'étais pas encore réveillée d’ailleurs c'était pas beau à voir, tu as faillis finir avec un trou dans la tête. Tu veux manger un bout ? J'en ai fait un peu trop."  
Elle hocha d'un petit coup de tête, et se leva pour le rejoindre à table, pendant qu'il installait les assiettes et le plat. Ils s'assirent tous les deux face à face, lui donnant cette impression de recommencer sa vie sur le bon pieds. Il n'avait pas besoin de Scott, il avait toujours compter sur lui, maintenant il était temps de lâcher prise, Scott était son passé et le restera à jamais. 

"-Alors dis-moi, tu compte faire quoi à partir de maintenant ?" 

"-Je me suis inscrite à Beacon Hills Hight-School, mon père m'as forcée, il dit que ça me fera du bien de nouer des liens avec des adolescents de mon âge, et d'apprendre ce que j'ai rater."  
Elle haussa les épaule comme si elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle parlait bien pour une fille qui venait de passer plus de 10 ans à survivre dans une forêt, même si elle faisait encore des fautes. Mais le langage était quelque chose qui s’apprenait tout seul, elle allait prendre le vocabulaire de ceux qui l'entoure et apprendre instinctivement à parler.

"-Hmm, tu ne devrais pas forcement te prendre la tête avec ça, tu parle très bien l'anglais, et le lycée est fait pour trouver un travail plus tard pour pouvoir gagner de l'argent. Tu peux avoir tout l'argent de Peter si tu le veux, je sais très bien qu'il te le donnera volontiers, et puis tu as prouver que tu pouvait survivre dans la nature sans l'aide de personne donc, si tu ne veux pas y aller surtout ne te force pas. D’ailleurs où est-ce que tu vis ? Tu es retournée chez Tate ?" 

Elle fit un sourire aux compliments, touchée malgré elle. Stiles était le plus proche qu'elle puisse avoir, son père adoptif ne connaissait pas la raison de sa disparition, elle ne connaissait pas encore assez Peter pour savoir si elle le considérerait un jour comme un père, et elle n'avait parler à personne encore à part quelques mots échanger avec Scott, mais Stiles était le seul qui la comprenait, et avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout. Elle avait de la chance d'être tomber sur lui. Eichen House les avaient beaucoup rapprochés, et Stiles lui avait promis qu'il l'aiderais à retrouver ses instincts animaliers. Elle voulait âtre capable de se transformer en coyote, elle voulait retrouver sa liberté

"-Pour l'instant je dors chez mon père, mais je ne sais pas si je vais rester, il est trop envahissant trop protecteur, je sais que je suis sa fille, mais je ne veux pas me sentir enfermer dans cette maison, elle semble si petite, je veux être libre, j'ai besoin d'aller dans la nature, mais il a du mal à comprendre.  
"Je pourrais rester ici ? Au moins cette nuit ? Tu pourra peut-être m'aider à retrouver ma forme animale?" Demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine, en faisant des geste vague et ample, lui rappelant à quel point ils étaient similaires. 

"-Ouai, pas de soucis, mais que cette nuit, après je pars, je dois trouver un endroit ou loger, je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je ne sais pas si je serais d'une grande aide, j'ai aider un peu Scott à contrôler son loup intérieur mais je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour les Coyote, et étant simplement humain je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un animal en moi.

A vrai dire peut-être que la présence du Nogitsune qu'il ressentait était quelque chose de similaire, il ne savait pas vraiment, il y réfléchirait quand il aurait un peu de temps.

"-Pourquoi ?"  
Il fit une pause, se demandant si vraiment il devrait lui dire, mais après tout, elle n'était proche de personne et il savait d'une certaine manière qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Étrange mais il savait que c'était le cas.

"-Parce que sinon on saura que je suis ici." 

"-C'est chez toi Stiles. Tout le monde sait que tu es ici", dit-elle comme si elle le trouvait stupide. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre étant donné la situation dans laquelle il était. 

"-Non tu vois c'est là la partie que tu as manquer. Je suis porté disparu, et Scott et tous les autres me cherchent, même mon père ne sait pas que je suis ici. Et bien qu'ils ne se douteraient jamais que je suis chez moi pour le moment, quelqu'un peut toujours se pointer à l'improviste. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Je ne sais pas ce que mon père est prêt à faire pour me retrouver, je ne sais aps s'il est prêt à m'incriminer pour les trcu que le Nogitsune à fait avec mon corps, tout dépendra de ce que disent les autres je suppose.

"-Pourquoi tu te cache ?" Demanda-t-elle malgré elle. Stiles ne semblait pas être le genre de personne qui se cachait, mais elle pouvait se tromper, elle ne le connaissait pas encore suffisamment pour en savoir autant sur sa façon d'être.

"-Ils veulent ma peau. Ou m'enfermer je sais pas encore, j'ai en quelque sorte capturer Lydia, et ils veulent la récupérer"

"-Lydia ? C'est la rousse ? Je l'ai vu pendant mon inscription. Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien. Pareil pour Scott vous sembliez inséparable."  
La pauvre était complètement confuse. C'était vraiment possible qu'il y ait tant de changements en aussi peu de temps ? 

"-mh, "fredonna-t-il légèrement en finissant sa dernière bouchée, ne voulant évidement pas élaborer sur le sujet.  
"Le fait est que je dois trouver un endroit où vivre pour les prochains jours"

"-Tu peux venir chez moi, lui répondit une voix à la porte qu'il n'attendait pas de si tôt. Il roula des yeux avec exaspération pour cacher la tension de son corps, qui se mettait en garde face à la menace." 

"-Que fais-tu ici Peter."

"-Je viens vérifier que tu ne tuera pas la seule personne qu'il ne faut pas tuer."  
C'était un avertissement, et une menace. 

"-Stiles ne me ferait aucun mal !"  
Il était heureux qu'elle prenne sa défense, contre Peter en plus de cela, mais ce n'était pas le moment, il ne voulait pas provoquer la bête, car il était l'un des mieux placé pour savoir à quel point il pouvait être dangereux, et sinistre. 

"-Crois moi sweetheart, il n'est pas le même garçon que tu as rencontrer. Il est dangereux, bien que je sois surpris de le voir discuter normalement, mais combien de tout ça est vrai Stiles ?" 

Il lui lança un regard vide, qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas stupide, loin de là, elle savait se méfier des gens, ses instincts le lui criaient et pourtant elle ne s'éloigna pas devant son aura meurtrière. La tension était papable, deux animaux se dévisageait, deux prédateurs. 

"-Tu vois Malia, ceci est la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas que tu vienne ici. Je serais même plus à l'aise de te voir avec Scott qu'avec lui."  
Il se leva d'un mouvement vif de sa chaise, l'envoyant valser derrière lui dans l'élan, et plaqua Peter contre le mur de la cuisine avant que celui-ci ne puisse même comprendre ce qu'ils se passait. Sa haine pour l'homme n'avait rien à voir avec son malheur, Peter avait toujours été un personne détestable, et manipulatrice. Le seul fait qu'il puisse avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur lui l’énervait au plus haut point. Il était dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux pour son propre bien, Stiles n'aimait pas du tout comment il se sentait quand l'homme était autour de lui, comment ses sens étaient en alerte, et son ventre se tordait dans la nervosité et l’appréhension. Stiles aimait observait les autres et analyser leur caractère jusqu’à ce qu'ils soient prévisible, il avait essayer avec Peter évidement, mais rien à faire l'autre était une énigme à lui tout seul Et ça l’énervait.

-Je penses que tu es bien la dernière personne à pouvoir lui conseiller avec qui traîner parce que je pourrais lui dire des trucs qui la ferait fuir de toi. Dit-il la voix basse mais dangereuse. Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu Peter ? Et perdre ce que tu viens à peine de récupérer ? Rappel toi bien que sans moi tu ne saurais jamais qu'elle existait, sans Lydia non plus, alors évite de faire le malin dans une maison qui n'est pas la tienne. 

La tension était palpable, les deux se fixaient avec haine, et intensité, sans vouloir détourner le regard. C'était un combat mental, un affrontement direct, et Malia n'était pas prête pour ça, parceque le garçon qu'elle avait appris à connaître était différent sur différents point, et que tous ses instincts lui criait de le fuir quand bien même elle n'en avait pas envie. 

"-Toi qui ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais à son propos, je pense que c'est clair maintenant, tu le déteste du plus profond de ton âme." Intervint Malia, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et dire qu'elle était censé être la plus incontrôlable des trois.

Il soupira et s'éloigna avec prudence du plus vieux, il retourna prêt de la table pour la débarrasser et calmer la tension qui rongeait son corps. Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi impulsivement quand il s'agissait de Peter, même Scott n'arrivait pas à le mettre dans cet état, alors pourquoi ?  
« Je peux le tuer si tu veux »  
La voix de Kuro résonna dans sa tête, Il avait fini par s'y habituer, et même si la proposition était alléchante, ce n'était pas nécessaire pour le moment, il ne le ferait pas, pour Malia. 

"-Je ne veux pas que tu te rapproche de ma fille."  
-Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision. Aux yeux de la lois, elle n'est pas ta fille, et elle est assez grande pour prendre soin d'elle même. Et je suis navré de te le dire mais je penses que si tu l'obligeais à choisir entre toi et moi, le choix sera vite fait.

Peter jeta un coup d’œil à sa fille qui hocha la tête pour confirmer ses mots. Il débarrassa leurs assiettes, gardant quand même le couteau sur lui au cas où. Règle de vie, ne jamais baisser sa garde avec Peter Hale dans la même pièce, les marques sur son cou le prouvait. Ses doigts parcoururent la plaie au souvenir, sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience, ce qui attira l'attention du coyote. 

"-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? "

-Rien de bien méchant, je me suis fait attaqué par un chien sauvage.  
Aucun des trois ne savait s'il couvrait Peter, ou s'il l'insultait juste, probablement un peu des deux.

"-Stiles." elle le prévint et quand elle agissait comme ça elle lui rappelai un peu Lydia, elle en préoccupait de lui à sa manière et c'était très attentionné de sa part.

"-Rien d'important, j'ai baisser ma garde."  
Elle ne rata pas le regard insistant qu'il lançait à Peter, mais ne fit aucune remarque si elle avait fait le lien. Alors elle soupira en le regardant exaspérée

"-Donc que vas-tu faire ?" 

"-Par rapport ?"

"-La proposition de Peter"

"-Tout dépend de toi. Pas question que je me retrouve seul avec lui dans un appartement" cracha-t-il 

-Et tu sais qu’il ne t'as inviter que parce que ça me fera venir.  
Et l'abrutis en question eut l'audace de paraître surpris que sa fille s'en soit aperçut. Il l'a sous-estimait beaucoup trop à son goût, c'était sa fille, elle ne pouvait pas être stupide.  
Il hocha la tête à contre-cœur. Il devait trouver un endroit où loger, et peut de gens hébergerait un adolescent suspecté de crimes et porté disparu. Beacon Hill était une ville trop petit pour qu'il passe inaperçu, tout le monde le connaissait soit en étant le fils du shérif, le garçon hyperactifs insupportable ou encore le pauvre garçon qui avait perdu sa mère à l'age de 9 ans. Beaucoup de gens l'avaient vu agir, ou du moins son corps, donc il était aussi surement rechercher par la police en ce moment. Une autre raison pour laquelle son père était incapable de rentrer à la maison. Et puis sans mentir, il pourrait trouver drôle de voir comment Peter s'en sortirait avec Malia. 

Alors il les laissa dans la cuisine, pendant qu'il préparait un sac, qu'il remplis de vêtements propres, de bouquin qu'il avait acheter sur la mythologies et les légendes, des savons et shampoings, ne lui demandait pas pourquoi, il ne voulait juste pas emprunter celui de Peter, il venait juste pour dormir, il utiliserait ses propres affaires. Puis finalement, il prit son ordinateur, l'éléments le plus important pour sa survie. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à sa chambre sombre, parfaitement rangée, et presque vide, laissant douter le fait qu'un adolescent ai jamais vécu ici, avant de partir avec les deux Hale vers l'appartement de ce dernier.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Quoi qu'il eut imaginer toutes ces années concernant l'appartement de Peter, il était très loin du compte, pas même un tantinet proche. Pas de cave sombre et humide, pas de cercueil ni de cadavres. Non rien de tout ça. Juste un petit appartement modeste, assez grand pour les accueillir tous les trois, mais pas suffisamment pour une quatrième personne. Les meubles semblaient assez cher, surement plus que ce qu'il pourrait imaginer, il doutait pouvoir se payait quelque chose dans le genre avec son budget.

L'appartement était clean, pas une seul poussière sur les meubles, pas une miette par terre, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment surpris, car aussi violent et sadique qu'il puisse être, Peter restait un homme propre qui soignait ses biens et son image. Sans surprise, il ne vit aucune photo sur les meubles, car honnêtement qu'elle genre de photo le loup pouvait-il encore posséder ? Tous les souvenir avaient brûlés il y a 8 ans dans l’incendie, et même si il y en avait encore, Peter ne semblait vraiment pas du genre à s’inquiéter de la famille ou des liens du sang et encore moins de choses aussi futiles que des souvenirs. 

"-Je n'ai que deux chambres, Peter l'arracha de sa contemplation de l'appartement. Et il n'est pas question que vous partagiez un lit, que se soit parce que je ne veux rien entendre la nuit qui serait susceptible de perturber mon sommeil, ou parce que je ne te fais pas confiance avec ma fille. L'un de vous deux va devoir dormir avec moi, je vous laisse décider qui." 

Stiles partagea un regard ahuris et interdit avec Malia pendant quelques secondes, laissant un silence gainant les entourer. Il n'avait pas vraiment penser à où il allait dormir exactement, et d'après le regard de Malia, elle non plus. Elle ne voulait pas dormir avec Peter il pouvait le voir, ce serait trop bizarre, et elle n'avait pas encore confiance en lui et elle aimait trop la solitude pour penser dormir avec quelqu'un quelle connaissait depuis à peine un jour. Et bien que l'idée de faire chier Peter lui plaisait, Stiles avait d'autres choses de prévus en ce moments, et il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre concernant le cas d'Isaac qui était sa prochaine cible. 

"-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je dormirais dans le canapé, prenez les chambres," dit-il en posant son sac à coté du-dit sofa, sortant son ordinateur, prêt à se remettre au travail. "Si tu veux tu peux même fermer les portes de vos chambres à clés, pour être sur que je ne tue personne cette nuit." 

Il ignora les lueur surprises dans leurs yeux et prit le wifi pour commencer les recherches de pièges. Il devait trouver tout le matériel nécessaire pour piéger le loup, et peut-être par la même occasion Allison. 

Le problème restait l'argent, parce que son père et lui même avaient toujours eut des dettes, et donc peu d'argent, ils ne vivaient que du strict minimum, ce qui lui fit vaguement penser à trouver un travail à mi-temps. Il ne savait pas comment se procurer les ingrédients à part chez Deaton, et ce n'était pas vraiment une option. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Autant dire que Peter fut surprit quand Stiles ne chercha pas même un peu à discuter pour pouvoir dormir avec Malia et essayer de prendre l'avantage ou juste de le provoquer. Et il était rarement surpris, mais quand il s'agissait de Stiles il y avait souvent des imprévus.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir ou comment s'y prendre avec l'humain, il était doué pour manipuler, et prévoir les coup, mais malheureusement Stiles était bien trop imprévisible pour qu'il puisse même essayer de le doubler et de se servir de lui. Le garçon semblait à la fois le même, mais également complètement différents. Tout était relatif, à certains moments il agissait comme il l'as toujours fait et à d'autre on dirait qu'il n'est que l'ombre de lui même.

Actuellement par exemple, il était assis dans le canapé, son ordinateur sur la table basse, en train de prendre des notes, et de faire ses recherches sur il ne savait quoi, pendant qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux de Malia. 

 

Et pourtant, il pouvait voir des différences qui auraient pu être subtil s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, car il ne pouvait pas les manquer. Il l'avait vu faire des recherches un nombre incalculable de fois, Stiles restait toujours au loft avec lui pendant que les autres étaient sur le terrain à se battre. Et pourtant c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi calme. Tout le monde à Beacon Hill savait qu'il était hyperactif, ce n'était un secret pour personnes, quiconque le croisait le remarquait, et c’est pour cette raison qu'il remarqua immédiatement le fait que son corps soit immobile à part pour ses yeux qui balayaient rapidement l'écrans, ou sa main qui bougeait et cliquer sur la souris. Ses jambes ne sautaient pas de nervosité comme elles auraient dut le faire, il ne mâchouillait pas sa lèvre inférieur comme il en avait l'habitude. Ne passait pas ses mains dans ses cheveux sous la pression, ni se rongeait les ongles. C'était perturbant en soi. 

Stiles avait toujours été son favoris dans ce groupe d'adolescents. Il les trouvait tous agaçant et stupide, c'était vraiment un fléau pour lui de devoir tous les supporter, et pourtant il s'était toujours retrouver à s'amuser en voyant le garçon réfléchir, exposer ses plans, et ses opinons bien que peu de personne l'écoutait.  
Voir les engrenages dans ce cerveau hyperactif se mettre en place alors qu'il comprenait les éléments manquant pour pouvoir battre les menaces qui étaient sur leurs têtes, permettant à la meute de gagner sans perdre personne. Il avait plus de respect pour lui que pour les autres mais il n'empêchait qu'il pouvait être agaçant sur de nombreux plan, il restait une nuisance qui perturbait souvent ses plans. S'il n'avait pas existé ça ferait un moment qu'il aurait réussit à reprendre le pouvoir de l'alpha 

Ils étaient tous foutus sans lui, et Peter en éprouvait un certain plaisir dans son esprit malsain. Donc non, contrairement à ce qu’ils pensaient tous et à ce qu'il laissait paraître, il ne détestait pas Stiles au point de vouloir le tuer, il ne le détestait pas tout court, du moins pas autant que celui-ci semblait le haïr.

Il n'avait juste pas confiance en lui. Car aussi rusé que Peter puisse être, il n'avait pas honte d'avouer que Stiles l'était également, voir même probablement plus que lui. Et maintenant qu'il avait prit conscience que Scott et sa meute s'était servis de lui et avaient abusé de lui à leur manière, il n'en était que plus dangereux.  
La moral de Stiles était douteuse, Scott était celui qui canalisait son meilleur ami, malheureusement il ne pensait pas que Stiles puisse contenir sa vendetta. Et bien qu'il pouvait apprécier l'idée, il avait du mal à se réjouir quand le-dit garçon était aussi proche de sa fille.

Peut importe, pour le moment le garçon était calme, il garderait juste un œil sur lui, il devait avant tout apprendre à connaître sa fille. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stiles fit son premier mouvement environ quatre heures après s'être installer, pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire dans le frigo faisant presque sursauter Peter. Presque. Parce que Peter Hale ne se laissait jamais surprendre, même lorsqu'il était assez plongé dans son livre pour oublier le fait qu'il ai des invités chez lui. 

Malia se redressa, ayant perdu son coussin, que constituaient les cuisses de Stiles, attendant avec impatience qu'il revienne, et repasse sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle n'était peut-être pas un loup, elle avait cependant besoin de contact physique pour s'ancrer et avoir un meilleur contrôle sur son animal intérieur. Qu'il en soit conscient ou pas, Stiles lui offrait ça, et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. 

Il se rassit avec une canette de soda à la main, il avait été surpris de voir que Peter en avait, mais encore une fois personne ne connaissait vraiment ses goûts, il ne pouvait faire que des supposition, et il avait honte de dire qu'il pensait que Peter était du genre à boire de la bière ou du whisky. A son plus grand regret il n'en vie pas une seul bouteille. Le seul alcool qu'il avait pu voir c'était des bouteille de vin, beaucoup trop chère.

Il retourna à ses recherches, passant distraitement ses doigts dans le cuir chevelus de Malia, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur qu'il y trouvait. Il avait vraiment l'impression de caresser un animal, et les ronronnements qu'elle faisait à certains moments lui faisaient pensait que c'était peut-être le cas.

Il nota les lieux où il pourrait trouver tout ce qui concerne le sorbier, le gui, et d'autre outils tels que des pièges à loup, ou des cordes. Bref tout ce qui pourrait éventuellement être utiles pour jouer des tours à son groupe favoris.  
Bien qu'il pensait pouvoir trouver les pièges à loup dans la forêt de BeaconHill prêt de la maison de Monsieur Tate, étant donné que l'homme en avait éparpiller un peu partout. Même si la police les avait enlevé, il devait probablement en rester encore. 

 

 

Malia bailla fortement, en se frottant les yeux, coupant le silence qu'ils n'avaient pas brisés depuis leur arrivés. Elle se leva doucement, fit un bisous sur la joue de Stiles, un signe de la main à Peter, avant d'aller dans la chambre qui lui était réservée. Stiles regarda distraitement l'heure, et fut vraiment surpris de voir que ça faisait déjà 6 heures qu'ils étaient là, et qu'il était deux heures du matin. 

Il pensait que Peter la suivrait, il était tard, et il semblait être du genre à aimer le sommeil, mais apparemment ce n'était pas dans ces projets. L'homme continua de faire ce qu'il faisait, et ne lui épargnait que quelques regards de temps en temps, surement à la fin de chaque chapitre, mais tout était beaucoup plus confortable qu'il ne le pensait. Ils avaient toujours eut une relation très conflictuelle, les seules fois où ils se parlaient ou communiquait, c'était avec des pics, du sarcasme et des insultes. Il pensait que ce serais pareil ici, mais ce n'était que le premier soir. 

Ce ne fut qu'une heure après que Peter décida enfin à aller se coucher, avec un signe de tête dans sa direction. Stiles entendis avec amusement le clic distinct de la fermeture à clé de la porte qui menait à la chambre de Malia. Peter laissa la sienne ouverte, comme s'il le testait, ce qui était probablement la cas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Peter eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi il sentait différentes odeurs, inhabituelles. Il était du genre à avoir un rituel, toujours lever à la même heure, le même déjeuner, les mêmes exercices. Et son loup roulait inconfortablement dans son ventre quand il sentis deux odeurs différentes de son appartement.  
Il lui fallut une douche pour qu'il se rappelle que oui, il avait inviter non seulement Malia, mais en plus de tout le jeune humain hyperactif. Il avait vus un lien entre les deux, c'est pourquoi il avait inviter Stiles, il savait que s'il venait Malia suivrait, et il voulait passer du temps avec elle. Et ça lui avait demander beaucoup, il avait hésiter pas mal de temps avant de prendre cette décision, parce que Stiles était dangereux, et s'il l'était déjà en tant qu'humain, il ne l'était que d'avantage après sa possession. Et il détestait prendre des risques, quels qu'ils soient, surtout dans sa petite tanière.

Il fut surpris en voyant Stiles exactement dans la même position dans laquelle il l'avait laissé la veille, assis dans le canapé, l’ordinateur ouvert devant lui, de multiples fenêtre ouverte. Il ne pouvait même pas dire s'il avait dormi ou pas, le garçon portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille mais ne semblait pas particulièrement fatigué, son était cerveau actif et ses mouvement rapides et fluides. Il haussa les épaule en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre une bonne tasse de café, avec des œufs et du bacon. 

Une porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Malia dans la pièce. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, la rendant encore plus sauvage que jamais, alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux, qui avaient du mal à s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui fit un petit bisous sur la joue en marmonnant un petit ''morning '', puis s'approcha de Stiles pour répéter l'action.

"-Quel est ton programme aujourd'hui ?" Lui demanda-t-elle faisant sursauter le pauvre garçon, perdu dans son ordinateur.  
"-Hey, bien dormi ?  
Je compte faire quelques courses pour régler certaines affaires, je pense que je vais en avoir pour la journée," répondit-il avec douceur en notant quelques chose sur un post-it.  
"-Je peux venir avec toi ?"  
Et dire qu'il voulait passer du temps avec sa fille, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée finalement d'avoir inviter Stiles. Sa fille semblait complètement dingue de lui, et il en éprouvait une certaine amertume pour une quelconque raison. Il aurait du être en colère contre Stiles pour ça, et pourtant, toute son acerbité se dirigeait vers sa propre fille, parce que la partie raisonnable de son cerveau disait que c'était elle qui faisait des approches au garçon, qui ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, trop concentré sur ses tâches. 

"-Nan, ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée," dit-il distraitement, "je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça va se dérouler, et honnêtement je ne suis pas serein. Tu devrais rester ici et commencer à connaître Peter, tu sais, pour te faire ta propre opinion sur le gars et tout, parce que tu trouvera très difficilement quelqu'un qui te dira du bien de lui, à part peut-être Cora, c'est ta cousine au fait, ho mon dieu c'est tellement bizarre. D'ailleurs peut-être que tu devrais lui demander pour ta forme animale, il a beaucoup plus d'expérience dans le domaine, j'ai fait quelques recherche et je promet de t'aider dès que je le peux mais en attendant ça ne fera pas de mal de lui demander je pense. 

Il aurait été outré et indigné s'il n'était pas trop choqué par ses propos. Est ce qu'il venait de rêver ? Ou Stiles venait vraiment de convaincre Malia de passer un peu de temps avec lui et de nouer des liens ?Il failli s'étouffer avec sa salive sous le choc mais garda un regard impassible. Stiles était une énigme depuis toujours, ce n'était pas d'aujourd'hui que ça allait changer, mais il était du genre à essayer de lui pourrir la vie alors il ne voyait pas dans quel but il voulait les liés ensemble, à moins que ça fasse parti de son plan. -Hé bien, si ce n'est pas flatteur tout ça. Dit-il avec un ton faussement décontracté, appuyé sur le comptoir sa tasse à la main, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Quelque chose qu'il avait perfectionner au fils du temps il en était pas peu fier gagnant l'attention des deux adolescents. Il adorait agir comme une petite merde sarcastique pour énerver les gens, et Stiles était depuis longtemps sa cible favorite avec Derek. Il vit avec satisfaction son visage se fermer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, une haine dans les yeux qu'il lui avait toujours réserve. Il se sentait spécial à ses yeux c'était amusant, Stiles ne regardait personne avec une telle intensité et autant de sentiments négatifs, et Peter ne s'en était même pas prit à son père pour gagner cette haine. -Qu'est-ce … Ouai tu sais quoi peut importe, je dois y aller. Putain de loup rampant. Murmura-t-il en se levant pour prendre sa veste noire qui contrastait parfaitement avec son teint pâle cadavérique effrayant.  
-Hey tu n'as rien manger ! Cria Malia alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures.  
-Pas faim ! Répondit-il sur le même ton en claquant la porte.  
Le silence les entoura soudainement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment traiter toute cette situation.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il vien de se passer exactement ? Demanda-t-il, le regard fixé sur la porte, son esprit encore endormis, il avait du mal à comprendre la situation. Stiles n'avait jamais réagis comme ça à son comportement, était-il possible que le gamin le déteste encore plus que d'habitude ? Peut-être parce qu’il avait laisser des marques sur sa pauvre gorge pâle.   
Malia haussa les épaule, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Je pense qu'il a paniqué. Parce que même si il te déteste, il te défend la plus part du temps, et c'est un truc qu'il ne veut que personne ne voit, surtout toi, et tu viens juste d'en être témoin. Il va être insupportable maintenant.  
Elle rit légèrement, et il se surpris à apprécier ce son. 

-Tu l'aime vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, le regard toujours sur la porte, alors qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui. Les mots sonnaient faux dans sa bouche il n savait spécialement pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas empêcher sa fille d'avoir des relations. Mais il ne voulait juste pas qu'elle se rapproche trop de Stiles. Il fraudait qu'il en touche deux mots à Stiles sur le sujet, même s'il doutait que le garçon l'écoute vraiment, les menaces ne marchaient plus vraiment sur lui, et pas qu'à cause du Nogitsune, Stiles n'avait plus peur de lui depuis un moment déjà.  
Elle soupira un grand coup en s’asseyant sur le canapé, les genoux replier de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse y poser son menton. 

-Ouai... Il est assez spécial dans son genre, je veux dire, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je le sais étant donné que je viens de passer les dix dernières années dans la forêt sans aucun contact humain, mais c'est comme manger et parler, c'est quelque chose que je sais instinctivement, il n'est pas comme les autres. Mon instinct me le crie, et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, quoi que tu dise, je sais qu'il est dangereux, je ne suis pas stupide, mais je lui fait confiance, quoi que tu dise, je sais qu'il est dangereux, je ne suis pas stupide, je vois bien qu'il n'est pas exactement le même que lorsque je l'ai rencontré mais ils lui ont fait ça et il essaye d'agir comme il en avait l'habitude avec moi,

Il hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, pas qu'il ai vraiment confiance en Stiles, mon dieu le gosse était aussi fourbe que lui, et croyait le ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Mais quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'il ne blesserai jamais intentionnellement sa fille, et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il l'autoriserait à rester ici. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il n'était pas insupportable, au contraire, assez discret pour qu'il oublie même que le garçon était dans la même pièce que lui, même si cela pouvait aussi être considéré comme un danger.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /p>

Stiles ouvrit lentement la porte du magasin, les sens aux aguets, prêt à agir au moindre mouvement suspect. Il était déjà quatre heures de l'après midi, et il était à peu prêt à deux heures de voiture de l'appartement de Peter, bien qu'il doive prévoir un peu plus parce que sa pauvre jeep avait de plus en plus de mal avec les long trajets. Il avait des courses à faire, du matériel et malheureusement il n'avait pas trouvé de boutique plus proche concernant le surnaturel, il était en dehors de Beacon Hills, dans un petit villages très discret, et il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire. Tout était calme dans le village, il 'avait croisé que deux-trois personnes sur la route et l'air était tellement plus pure que Beacon Hill c'était assez reposant. La boutique était assez discrète, une petite cabane en bois avec une vitrine et quelques plantes sur la devanture. D'après ce qu'il avait vu sur le site, celles-ci avaient toutes sortes de propriétés chacune contre au moins une créature. Il faisait assez sombre, les nuages noir cachaient le soleil et la tempête menaçait de tomber à n'importe quel moment, une des raisons qui expliquait son envie de partir rapidement.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il dut s'écarter de celle-ci d'un seul coup quand il vit une forme sombre se précipiter sur lui, empoignant sa batte avec plus de forces, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il aimait l'adrénaline, sentir cette énergie le parcourir, sentir le sang battre dans sa tête, parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir. Il aimait jouer avec le feu, ce qui était la raison initiale de son embarquement dans le monde surnaturel si on y réfléchissait bien. Incapable de résister à la curiosité, trouver un cadavre dans la forêt était une idée stupide pour des personnes censées mais pas pour lui. Non lui n'y voyait qu'une source d'excitation toujours à la recherche d'adrénaline. 

Il se détendit légèrement quand il vit que le mouvement brusque était en fait un pauvre vieil homme traversant le magasin d'un vol plané, atterrissant juste à coté de lui, son corps mou. Était-il mort ? Il doutait qu'il soit encore en vie après ça, un homme de cet âge ne semblait pas survivre à la chute d'un trottoir alors après avoir volé sur une distance d'au moins six mètres et s'être écrouler au sol violemment il y avait peu de chance. C'était triste de dire qu'il était maintenant familier à cette idée. « Tu le sera encore plus maintenant. » susurra une voix à son oreille. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du démon même s'il savait que celui-ci n'était pas vraiment là, ce qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur le renard, parce que papy n'aurait jamais pu voler comme ça à travers son magasin s'il était tout seul. 

Il releva ses yeux, sa prise plus ferme autour de sa batte. Dieu sait qu'il aimait cette arme plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, il ne l'échangerais jamais pour des griffes, un katana, ou pistolet, c'était son arme de prédilection et il avait su prouver qu'une batte en aluminium faisait largement l'affaire dans la bataille, il fallait juste savoir comment s'en servir. Il vit deux yeux bleus, brillant dans l'obscurité, alors qu'un grondement sourd fit trembler les étagères. 

La bête, parce que c'est ce que c'était, cette chose ne semblait pas avoir de conscience, c'était purement animal et agissait par instinct, lui sauta dessus prête à lui arracher la tête.  
Il fit balancer son corps avec agilité et grâce, un donna un coup sec mais puissant, appréciant avec satisfaction le craquement sonore que fit la batte quand elle atteignit la tête du loup, s'envolant pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Il avait toujours aimait le Baseball, et les Metz lui avaient appris beaucoup de choses, il devrait songer à une carrière professionnelle. 

« -Tu es tellement familier avec le meurtre maintenant, achève le. » chuchota la voix dans sa tête, comme le diable qu'il était. L’incitant à tuer. Il était un meurtrier depuis que le nogitsune avait fait exploser la station de shérif, il avait souillé ses mains et corrompu son âme qui était déjà plus ou moins sombre. Le renard avait brisé quelque chose en lui, l'innocence qui lui restait, la pureté qu'il lui restait, et qu'il le veuille ou non Stiles savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de redevenir celui qu'il était, et il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait laissé les autres abuser de lui à leur manière, se reposer sur lui en toute circonstance, et il en subissait aujourd'hui les conséquences.

Le corps resta à terre, immobile, mais encore une fois, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris, le wolfsbane sur sa batte de Baseball était probablement l'une de ses meilleurs idée.  
Il n'était pas mort cependant, au plus grand damne du renard qui lui faisait ressentir son mécontentement. Qui a dit que c'était facile de cohabité avec un esprit démoniaque. Il se dirigea vers le corps qui luttait pour se relever, sans succès, agonisant par terre, le regardant de haut avec pitié. Il avait l'impression de voir un chien qui venait de se faire écraser par une voiture. Il posa sa main sur le bras de la créature qui malgré le grognement ne réagis pas, surement en train de mourir le crâne explosé et le wolfsbane qui empêchait sa guérison, il prit sa douleurs et sa misère pour nourrir le renard en lui. Il avait acquit cette compétence grâce à lui, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait, il était en dehors de ça parfaitement humain, enfin en dehors de ça et du fait qu'il soit encore hanté par l'esprit. Il lui avait promis de le nourrir, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire, si ça pouvait le retenir de reprendre d'assaut son pauvre corps d'humain il le ferait sans hésiter même s'il savait qu'il lui redonnait des forces en faisant cela. Mais croyez le ou non, il avait décidé de lui faire confiance, juste une fois, parce que le renard était ce qu'il était et qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer pour ça. C'était la nature, si il ne faisait pas de chaos là où il passait il ne pourrait pas se nourrir et mourrait aussitôt, le blâmer pour cela serait comme blâmer un chat qui décide de manger un petit oiseau qui passe sur son chemin. Il acheva le loup quand il eut finit, sans aucune hésitation dans ses mouvements, fixant les yeux bleus devenir noirs et vide de vie. 

A son grand étonnement, le vieux se releva sans trop de mal, malgré son âge et ses blessures, même s'il ne semblait pas particulièrement endommagé, il venait de faire un vol plané d'une dizaine de mètre quand même. L'homme grimaça un peu, en époussetant ses vêtements, et rentra dans sa boutique sans donner un regard au cadavre de loup, ni à Stiles qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. L'homme avait probablement l'habitude de tout ça, et pourtant il avait du mal à l'imaginer se défendre conte ce genre de menaces. Debout il ne semblait pas dépasser les un mètre soixante, il était maigre et beaucoup trop vieux pour continuer à travailler. Il devrait être à la retraite à profiter de la vie, quelque chose clochait chez ce vieux monsieur mais il ne semblait pas méchant pour autant.

Stiles reprit lentement ses esprits, clignant des yeux et secouant la tête, il avait quelque chose à faire ici, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. 

Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps et d’énergie quand il avait rendu une petite visite à Lydia, juste après avoir quitté l'appartement de Peter.  
La jeune fille avait fini par lui exploser les tympans, littéralement, il avait saigné des oreilles quand elle s'était mise à crier de toute ses forces. Il ne savait pas si c'était volontaire, ou juste la folie qui commençait à prendre lentement possession de son corps. Il s'était renseigner sur les Banshee, depuis qu'ils avaient entendu dire qu'elle pouvait en être une. Il n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant, et toutes les voix qu'elle entendait la poussait à bout. Elle allait finir dans un asile il le savait, mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était possiblement alerter les autres de sa position. Il avait commencer à sécuriser sa planque, dans un vieux tunnel qu'il avait vu, mais il manquait de protection, et c'est pourquoi il était là. 

Le renard en lui avait momentanément resurgis, énervé contre la pauvre femme ne supportant pas ses cris qui nuisait ses pauvres oreilles. Stiles ne pouvait pas argumenter contre lui, il avait encore quelques séquelles dut à ça malgré les trois heure qui s'étaient écoulées depuis. Kuro l'avais mise en garde avec un regard de mort à travers les yeux de Stiles, l'avait prévenue que si elle continuait il lui briserait tous les os de son corps et la laisserait mourir de faim et de soif, et ça avait suffit pour la calmer, pour l'instant. Il savait que viendrait un moment où elle préférerait n'importe quelle mort que cette torture qu'elle subissait. Ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'elle était là, et elle affichait déjà une image pitoyable, elle n'avait plus rien de la reine du lycée. Ses cheveux emmêlés, sales, ses yeux ternes, remplis de larmes faisant couler son maquillage autrefois si parfait, soulignés de cernes noirs. Ses habits étaient arrachés, troués, et sales, tendit que sa peau était un mélange de pâleur et de poussière.

 

Il jeta un coup d’œil sur les étagères légèrement poussiéreuses, remplis d'objets artisanaux, et d'après ce qu'il avait appris dans quelques bouquin et sites internet, la plus part d'entre-eux, voir même tous, avaient des propriétés magiques si elles étaient entre de bonnes mains.  
Seuls les personne comme Jennifer, Deaton, avec des propriété magiques innées, pouvaient s'en servir. Certains de ces bibelots pouvaient même être utilisés par les shifter, comme les loup-garou, ou Were-coyote, même si c'était un peu plus compliqué et délicat pour eux de les contrôler.  
Mais pour les gens comme Stiles, simples humains, ce n'étaient que des objets sans valeurs et tout à fait inutiles, bien que quelques uns pouvaient s’avérer magnifique. 

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir, où le vieil homme avait repris sa place et le fixait avec attention. Sans doute cherchait-il un quelconque signe de danger en lui, faisant attention au moindre signe suspect de sa part.  
"-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens en paix, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvait vraiment vous faire du mal, je ne suis qu'un humain." 

Les yeux de l'homme se rétrécirent dans la suspicion.  
"-Juste un humain inoffensif ? Tu as eut assez de force pour réduire le cerveau de mon précédent client avec une simple batte de Baseball. Je ne dirais pas que tu est inoffensif. Ces griffures que tu a à ton cou ne vienne pas d'aujourd'hui et si tu es encore en vie c'est que tu as sut te défendre."  
"-Hmm," répondit-il maladroitement, bien sur tout était un jeux d'acteur, mais il était tellement plus facile d'agir comme il en avait l'habitude, ça rendait son rôle plus convaincant.  
Je suis inoffensif, à partir du moment où on ne menace pas ma vie. J'ai réussit à m'en sortir avec la parole seulement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis juste venu pour acheter quelques uns de vos produit anti-surnaturels, pour une protection supplémentaire. 

-Tu sembles bien jeune pour ça.  
-Il faut être majeur pour acheter vos produits ? Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête, je n'ai pas vu d'annonce sur votre site.  
-Non pas forcément, il n'y a pas d'âge pour se protéger, seul les objets qui sont destiner à tuer d'autres personnes demande la majorité et un diplôme. Ce que je voulait dire, c’est que pour un humain, tu semble assez jeune pour être entraîné dans cette histoire de surnaturel

Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait, mais y avait-il vraiment un âge pour ça ? Son père avait eut beaucoup plus de mal à s'adapter à la situation, et encore aujourd'hui, il le gère très mal. Stiles, lui, n'avait jamais eut de problème avec son adaptation dans ce nouveau monde, dès qu'il avait soupçonner l’existence du surnaturel, il avait fait toute les recherches nécessaire pour se tenir au courant et être le plus prêt possible pour protéger sa famille, et survivre. La prévoyance avait toujours été son point fort, et c'est ce qui lui avait permis de s'adapter aussi vite à cette vie. 

L'homme sembla comprendre qu'il ne développerais pas plus et lui demanda exactement ce qu'il voulait.  
-Wolfsbane, moutainash, mistletoes, de quoi donner quelques hallucinations pour ceux qui se rapproche trop de ma maison. Vous avez quelque chose contre les kitsune ?  
-Moutain Ash fonctionne sur eux également, mais si vous voulez quelque chose de plus agressif, pour vous défendre activement contre un kitsune capable de beaucoup de choses, comme une possession ou quelque chose dans le genre, l'homme le fixa droit dans les yeux, comme s'il pouvait voir au plus profond de son être, et il mentirais s'il n'avait pas sentis un frisson lui parcourir le corps, le moyen le plus efficace est d'utiliser Letharia vulpina. C'est une plante utilisée comme poison contre les loup et les renards, mais contrairement au loup qui ont beaucoup de faiblesses, c'est le seul poison efficace contre les renard. 

Stiles hocha la tête distraitement, réfléchissant à ses options. Il pouvait se débarrasser du Nogitsune, il y avait une solution depuis le début, et il n'y avait aucun doute que Deaton le savait, l'homme était un druide et ses connaissances étaient sans limites. Le fait était que l'émissaire de Scott ne dévoilait jamais ses connaissances à part si on le lui demandait, et il avait agis comme s'il ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre. Cet homme avait ses propres objectifs, ils n'avaient jamais pu véritablement compter sur lui à moins que la situation ne lui profite.

-Je prendrait le tout s'il vous plait, et quelque chose pour cacher les odeurs. Tandis que l'homme se dirigeait vers l'arrière de sa boutique. Il ne voulait pas spécialement que les autres découvrent qu'il habitait avec Peter et Malia, ça les mettrait tous les deux en danger, bien que Peter sache se protéger, la meute de Scott avait l'avantage numérique. De plus s'il prévoyait d'aller à l’école il était hors de question que Scott et sa meute puisse le sentir venir. La discrétion était nécessaire et bien qu'ils étaient encore des débutants dans le domaine il ne voulait pas prendre de risques

Maintenant, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire. Allait-il se débarrasser de Kuro ? Vous connaissait cette théorie comme quoi le fait de donner un nom à un animal vous attache émotionnellement à lui ? Il ne pensait pas que ça marcherais sur un Renard démoniaque qui avait voulu faire de sa vie un enfer, mais malgré lui, il avait commencer à s'y attacher suffisamment pour ne pas se débarrasser de lui sans hésitation. Il était partagé entre l'idée de se débarrasser définitivement de toute trace de possession et donc de danger, et l'idée d'aider le renard, qui ne faisait que se nourrir. 

« Je dois dire que je suis surpris Stiles, de la tournure de tes pensées. » la voix résonna dans sa tête le faisant sursauter. . Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude que le renard prenne la parole et puisse communiquer avec lui, c'était flippant et étrange, mais ça lui laissait le sentiment qu'il n'était plus seul. Kuro parlait avec lui en général quand il était seul, surement pour ne pas le faire sursauter quand il était autour d'autre personnes, il était assez intelligent pour éviter de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il roula des yeux. Il n'allait pas se débarrasser de Kuro, il ne voulait pas spécialement le tuer, il trouverais un moyen séparer leurs corps Il ne savait pas encore les effet que cela pourrait avoir sur son corps si jamais il se débarrassait définitivement de lui, peut-être la plante pouvait-elle le tuer en même temps que le renard et il n'était pas encore prêt à prendre le risque. Le renard avait été assez fair-play pour lui laisser le contrôle de son corps après qu'il l'ai battus, ce qu'il n'était pas obliger de faire, et il ne pouvait pas ignorer se fait. Mais au moindre problème il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à exterminer le parasite que l'habitait. « Tu es quelqu'un de spécial Stiles, tu me divertis tellement plus que les autres humains, je ne regrette pas une seule fois de t'avoir choisi. » 

Il l'ignora, concentrant son attention sur le vieil homme qui venait de revenir, deux sachets dans la main, remplient de bocaux.  
Il paya la maudite somme de 200$, ce qui était à peut prêt tout ce qui lui restait, il ne savait même pas si il aurait assez d'argent pour faire le plein. Il grimaça légèrement, il avait prévus tout pile, mais il n'avait pas pris en compte le lichen. Il s’apprêtait à partir quand le vieux l'interpella.

-Dis moi petit, ça te dirait de travailler pour moi quelques temps, tu semble en manque d'argent, et il se trouve que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aller chercher les ressources pour mon magasin. Il se trouve que je suis assez vieux, et que les longs trajets ne sont plus pour moi.

Stiles tourna la tête vers lui, l'évaluant d'un regard sombre, qui fit reculer le vieil homme malgré lui. Il sourit en coin.  
"-Vous venez de vous relever d'une attaque de loup enragé sans aucune problème ni aucune égratignure, et vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez du mal à voyager ?"  
"-La vieillesse à ses mystères."  
-Vous voulez me surveiller n'est-ce pas ? Savoir si je suis un danger et s'il faut se débarrasser de moi ?

L'homme déglutis, figer dans la peur, encore surpris du changement soudain d'aura autour de lui. Ses yeux n'était pas méchant, ni agressifs, juste calculateur et vide, et s'il avait encore des doutes, l'homme était maintenant convaincu qu'il était possédé par un Nogitsune.  
-Cependant, reprit Stiles, indifférent au malaise que ressentait le gérant du magasin, vous avait un bon point, je suis en manque d'argent, et il se peut que j'en ai besoin dans les prochains mois pour avoir mon propre appartement. Dites moi quand je commence et je serais là, en attendant je dois me débarrasser de quelques parasites avant de refaire ma vie. Tenez. Il donna son numéro de téléphone, puis quitta le magasin avec un sourire poli. 

Bon, le lendemain il avait cours ou du moins il était censé avoir cours, à vrai dire il avait beaucoup d'avance sur les études, n'y allait que pour tourmenter le groupe et jouer un peu avec eux. Il n'allait pas les achever maintenant mais il allait en bouleverser au moins un, peut-être deux si tout ce passait bien.il devait venir avec un plan histoire de leur faire peur, jouer un peu avec eux avant de s'en débarasser. Pour le moment il devait savoir comment utiliser efficacement le lichen, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, et c'était une arme surffisement forte pour détruire un nogitsune, il devra l'utiliser avec ingéniosité. Il devait s'assurait que Deaton ne l'utiliserais pas contre lui.

Il s'arrêta sur la route pour faire un petit plein d'essence, qui prit ses derniers sous, et soupira de soulagement quand il vit qu'il aurait assez de carburant pour rejoindre l'appartement de Peter, alors qu'il mettait la radio à fond et chantait "War of change" de Thousand foot crutch, qui résumait parfaitement sa vie actuelle.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quand il arriva enfin chez Peter, il était vingt-deux heures passées, Malia dormait déjà sur le canapé, sans doute c'était elle endormie suite à une journée chargée, alors que Peter se préparait un truc à manger.  
Ils échangèrent un regard silencieux, Stiles fit un signe de tête dans un bonjour silencieux. C'était subtil mais Peter semblait plus détendu que la normal, sa fille aura une bonne influence sur lui. Il ne serait pas moins dangereux au contraire, maintenant qu'il aura quelques chose d'autre que lui même à protéger il n'en sera que plus fort et agressif, mais elle aura un effet positif pour lui-même, Peter retrouvera un sens à sa vie. Et au fond de lui Stiles ne pus s’empêcher de penser qu'il le méritait même s'il était un connard insensible la plus part du temps. 

Stiles s'assit sur la table, le pc ouvert devant lui, prêt à répondre à ses questions.  
"-Tu ne veux pas lâcher cette choses deux secondes ?" Demanda Peter, en s’asseyant devant lui, une assiette de couscous. L'homme savait cuisiner? S'il en croyait l'odeur c'était un gros oui, il n'avait pas manger de couscous depuis tellement longtemps, son père n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne qui savait cuisiner et Stiles lui même n'avait jamais apprit à le faire. La dernière fois qu'il en avait manger un c'était chez Melissa durant un noël ou le shérif devait travailler. Il savait que ce n'était pas Malia qui avait cuisiner, la pauvre n'avait manger que des cerfs depuis qu'elle était petite, ce qui était assez gore, mais il ne jugerait pas, la survie avant tout mais il s'égarait là.  
Il haussa les sourcils dans la direction de l'homme ignorant la nourriture juste devant lui pour juger l'homme du regard   
"-Je n'y suis pas aller de la journée," dit-il comme s'il doutait de la santé mentale de Peter.  
"-Tu aurais internet en dehors d'ici, tu l'aurais pris avec toi, tu es accro. Et tu devrait vraiment arrêter de croire tout ce que tu lis sur internet, les gens sont stupides."  
Il roula des yeux face au commentaire, on dirait vraiment son père et c'était dérangeant avoir Peter comme figure paternel était la chose la plus étrange qu'il ai jamais put imaginer, et lui donnait des frissons de sueur froide dans le dos.   
"-Savais-tu que la letharia vulpina est un poison capable de tuer les loups et les renards avec seulement une petite quantité "? Demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre cachant son malaise devant l'homme. "C'est très efficace et tellement facile à trouver, je pourrait en trouver dans les bois les plus proches." 

"-Dis moi que tu as ramener ça ici et je t'arrache la tête." Menaça Peter. Réaction prévisible mais pas moins impressionnante.  
"-Comme si tu pouvais, "dit-il avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage," j'ai juste à lâcher le démon en moi et vous êtes tous les deux morts."  
Et même si c'était agréable de gâcher le bonheur de Peter, parce-qu’il voulait se venger de la matinée quand Peter l'avait surpris en train de le soutenir dans sa relation avec Malia, il avait d'autre choses en tête pour le moment.  
"Détend toi BigBad wolf, j'ai tout laissé dans ma voiture, au cas où je devrais me répéter, je n'ai aucun bénéfice à vous tuer toi et Malia, et même si ça tu as du mal à le croire j'aime ta fille."

"-Je ne te laisserais jamais sortir avec ma fille."  
Il renfila, recevant un regard noir de la part de Peter. Comme s'il allait un jour lui demander sa bénédiction, au contraire si ça pouvait l'emmerder il serait le premier heureux à le faire.  
"-C'est drôle de te voir agir comme un parent normal, "dit-il avec un sourire amusé mais sincère, qui déstabilisa momentanément Peter.  
"Tu sais que j'ai déjà coucher avec elle ? Bien sur c'était avant que quiconque sache que tu était son père, et j'étais à deux doit de redevenir possédé." 

"-Merci bien, mais je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de connaître vos ébat, ce que je te dis c'est que tu ne te rapproche pas d'elle." 

Il quitta des yeux ses recherches, concentrant son attention sur Malia. Elle avait la bouche entre-ouverte et les cheveux retombaient mollement sur son visage détendu. Elle était vraiment magnifique il n'y avait pas à dire, une telle innocence ne devrait pas vivre dans une maison entouré de deux tueurs. Mais malgré tout il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où elle pourrait être plus en sécurité c'était d'une ironie.   
-Yeah, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, chuchota-t-il avec une douceur qui surpris Peter, elle mérite tellement mieux que quelqu'un de brisé. Il semblait parler plus pour lui même, et ce fut suffisant pour que Peter ne douta pas de sa sincérité. La façon dont Stiles fixait Malia, c'était un amour protecteur, il ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à sa fille, et il ne la blesserait jamais. Il la regardait comme il avait l'habitude de regarder le shérif. 

« J'aime celui là » murmura Kuro, comme s'il voyait un spectacle plus que divertissant, et Stiles réussis à peine à ne pas sursauter.  
Asshole, prévient avant de faire ça !

Peter ne manqua pas le léger tressautement, et le regard agacé de Stiles qui semblait venir de nulle part. Une piste qu'il devrait creuser, parce que ce n'était pas un comportement normal, mais pour le moment il n’avait pas la tête à se soucier du garçon. Il était épuisé aussi et Stiles n'avait jamais été quelqu'un que l'on définirait de normal de base alors à quoi bon.

Un grondement sourd se fit soudainement entendre, assez fort pour faire bouger la pauvre fille au sommeil léger.  
Stiles se tint le ventre, grimaçant légèrement de douleur.  
-Je crois que j'ai oublier de manger aujourd'hui. Dit-il avec fatigue, son estomac se tordant douloureusement. 

Peter roula dramatiquement des yeux avec exaspération, plaçant une assiettes remplis de coucous devant lui, avant de retourner manger, en évitant son regard.  
Il ne discuta pas, pour une fois, et Peter fut reconnaissant. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de s'aider l'un et l'autre, leur relation se basait essentiellement sur le sarcasme et les menaces de mort, alors montrer ce genre d'attention était synonyme de faire preuve de faiblesse, mais ils étaient dans le même camps, alors ils devaient faire des efforts.  
Car malgré leur différents, ils avaient un certains respect l'un pour l'autre et une admiration qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de cacher. 

Ils mangèrent en silences après ça, dans une ambiance détendu, Stiles toujours sur ses recherches, et Peter qui le fixait de temps en temps comme s'il essayait de résoudre une énigme ce qui ne faisait que sourire Stiles. Malia elle se retourna dans le canapé, toujours profondément endormie. Ce qui attira l'attention de Peter.

-Tu pourra dormir dans le lit de Malia, si tu veux cette nuit.  
Il le regarda de coin, Peter qui faisait comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Et même si c'était une proposition alléchante il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.  
-Non je vais rester ici, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vraiment dormir de toute façon. Répondit-il distraitement.  
Cela eut le dont d'attirer l'attention de Peter. Il avait soupçonner que le garçon n'avait pas dormi cette nuit, mais il n'avait pas eu de preuve réelle à part le fait qu'il n'ai pas bouger de place. Il ne poussa pas pour le moment, le garçon semblait exténuer, et lui même n'avait qu'une chose en tête, aller se coucher. 

-Comme tu veux. Il se leva et débarrassa la table. Pense y si tu change d'avis. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, voulant profiter de son matelas confortable, et de la chaleur de ses draps. Demain serais un autre jours, et il semblait avoir suffisamment confiance en Stiles pour le laisser éveillé avec Malia.


End file.
